El torneo de los reinos
by Sherupanda
Summary: Un nuevo evento ha llegado a la vida de los miembros de Fairy Tail, un torneo entre los reinos que unirá a magos de diferentes gremios para seleccionar a los mejores y formar un nuevo equipo que represente a Fiore. Nuevos sentimientos se irán descubriendo al igual que nuevos rivales, ¿Natsu y Gray se darán cuenta de lo que sienten por las chicas a tiempo? Entren y descúbranlo
1. El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

.

 **EL INICIO DE TODO**

.

-¡HAPPYYYYYY!

La voz de una maga celestial resonó por las calles de Magnolia, atrayendo la atención de las personas que caminaban por la calle y debían hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a un gato volador que llevaba en sus pequeñas patas un grupo de hojas. Sonreía traviesamente mientras escapaba de Lucy, que venía persiguiéndolo desde su departamento con una expresión de enfado desde que cogió la última novela que estaba escribiendo.

Para el total horror de la rubia, Happy le sacaba ventaja al volar y no lograba alcanzarlo, fue por eso que no tardó en llegar al gremio e ingresar.

-¡Escuchen todos! –gritó Happy contento sobrevolándolos atrayendo la atención de todos-. ¡Lucy escribió una historia sobre nosotros!

Los miembros del gremio alzaron la vista sorprendidos, Levy se levantó entusiasmada ante la idea de leer una nueva novela de su mejor amiga, Gray y Erza suspiraron desde sus mesas tratando de esconder su curiosidad. Repentinamente un vaso se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño gato azul que consiguió esquivarlo ágilmente y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la atacante.

-¡Gato ladrón! –Lucy fulminaba con la mirada a Happy tratando de controlar su respiración, cuando lo logró se acercó enojada-. Entrégame eso, Happy

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Sucede algo? –interrumpió la voz de cierto pelirrosa que también iba llegando al gremio y desconocía lo que sucedía, pero captaba que algo fuera de lo usual sucedía.

-¡Natsuuuuuuu! –lloriqueó Happy. Volando a esconderse detrás del recién llegando asustado por la actitud de la maga celestial-. Lucy da miedo…

Lucy suspiró cansada y trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Natsu, Happy ha cogido mi novela, regrésenmela –explicó más calmada, apelando al sentido de compañerismo de su mejor amigo.

-Happy, ya sabes lo importante que eso es para Luce –reprendió Natsu a su amigo ante la sorpresa de todos-. Sabemos que solo podemos leer sus cosas en su departamento –terminó de hablar con una gran sonrisa sin percatarse que la sorpresa de todos se convirtió en resignación, sobre todo para Lucy.

-Pero en esta novela ella escribió sobre todos nosotros y quería mostrárselos –respondió Happy con un tono inocente.

-¿En serio? ¡Muéstrame, Happy! –dijo el pelirrosa entusiasmado.

-¡Aye! –extendió sus patitas para pasarle las hojas cuando un fuerte golpe impactó en la cabeza de cada uno y las hojas fueron arrebatadas de sus manos.

-Auch, Lucy, eso duele –dijo Natsu mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¡Pues no lean mis novelas sin permiso! –replicó enojada abrazando con fuerza su novela contra su pecho.

-¡Lucy es mala! –lloriqueó Happy.

-¿Ves, Lucy? Ya hiciste llorar a Happy –le reprendió el pelirrosa.

-¡Pero si él empezó todo! –contestó sorprendida y molesta. Todos los otros miembros del gremio reían ante la escena y ella solo suspiró resignada-. Miren, les mostraré la novela cuando la terminé, pero hasta entonces no quiero que la lean.

Se miraron entre los tres por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que los dos golpeados asintieron y recuperaron su humor habitual. Ambos corrieron hacia la barra e hicieron un gran pedido de comida y pescados empezando a charlar con los demás miembros. Lucy los observó alejarse y sonrió disimuladamente, eran muy molestos, pero eran parte importante de su vida. Solo una persona en el gremio se percató de la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

Aprovechando que ya todos se encontraban distraídos Lucy se dirigió hacia la puerta del gremio para regresar a su departamento, pero las puertas se abrieron repentinamente de un golpe atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos.

-Sting ya te dije que no puedes entrar de esa forma a otros gremios –dijo una voz femenina algo molesta.

En la entrada al gremio apareció la figura de 4 personas y dos gatos que todos reconocieron rápidamente.

-¡Yukino! –Lucy fue la primera en hablar.

-Lucy sama –respondió contenta la peliblanca y se acercó a saludar junto a los dos gatos de Sabertooth.

-Sting, Rogue –saludó el mago de hielo desde una de las mesas que ya había perdido su atuendo.

-Gray, tu ropa –le recordó Erza, y se acercó a saludar-. ¿Qué tal, Minerva? ¿Cómo han estado?

-Erza, hemos estado bien, nuestro gremio ha mejorado mucho gracias a todo lo que nos enseñaron.

Ambas magas se sonrieron como viejas amigas y empezaron lo que sería una larga conversación.

-Natsu san –dijo un rubio acercándose a la mesa de un muy hambriento pelirrosa.

-Hey, Sting, ¿Qué les trae por aquí? –respondió con su usual tono alegre, haciendo una breve pausa en su comida.

-Tenemos una invitación para ustedes de parte del Rey –explicó Sting en un tono orgulloso.

-¿Una invitación del Rey? –interrumpió el Maestro que había sido llamado por Mira, y ahora se acercaba.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y los magos de Sabertooth recordaron el motivo de su visita inesperada.

-Si –respondió Minerva, entregándole al mayor una carta con el sello del Rey de Fiore-. Debemos llevar con nosotros la respuesta.

El Maestro asintió y abrió la carta empezando a leerla ignorando las miradas curiosas y ansiosas que sus hijos le dirigían. Al terminar de leer se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y luego sonrió.

-Bien, mi respuesta es… –todos contuvieron la respiración aguardando-. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Juvia, ustedes irán al torneo de los reinos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Por segunda vez en el día, Magnolia se sacudió ante el grito proveniente de todos los miembros de gremio.

-¿El torneo de los reinos? –dijo una asombrada Lucy.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué eso del torneo de los reinos? –exclamó Natsu olvidando su comida acercándose.

-Ejem –carraspeó Makarov-. El torneo de los reinos se da cada diez años para medir el nivel en el que se encuentran los magos de cada reino. En Fiore se hace una preselección un mes antes de este evento, cada gremio envía una cantidad de sus miembros y el rey armará un nuevo equipo de 10 magos para enviar al torneo. Ustedes 5 partirán hoy mismo dentro de una hora a entrenarse por un mes en las instalaciones que disponga el rey.

El silencio inundó por un momento el gremio hasta que empezaron a llover las felicitaciones y las exclamaciones de ánimo hacia los cinco elegidos. Incluso Natsu se encontraba celebrando la oportunidad que tendría de pelear contra magos de otros reinos.

-Maestro –se acercó Happy algo dudoso-. ¿Podré acompañar a Natsu y los demás?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Se apresuró en responder Lector-. A nosotros también nos están permitiendo acompañar a Sting y Rogue.

-¿En serio? Graci... –Happy giró su cuerpo ilusionado, pero sus palabras se detuvieron al observar donde se encontraba el otro gato-. ¿Por qué estás en los brazos de Lucy? –preguntó enojado-. ¡Ese es mi lugar!

Happy voló hacia donde se encontraba la maga celestial dispuesto a defender lo que el consideraba como su lugar. Su último grito había atraído la mirada de sus respectivos compañeros, tanto Natsu como Sting habían detenido su conversación para observar lo que sucedía.

-Jajaja Lector es rápido –dijo Sting mientras evaluaba la escena, su compañero en brazos de la rubia, no se veía mal, incluso le agradaba la vista-. Creo que se ve bastante cómodo en los brazos de la rubia, solo falto yo en la escena y nos veríamos muy bien los tres, ¿no crees Natsu san?

Natsu que también había estado observando la escena frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio.

-Happy se ve mucho mejor en los brazos de Lucy –contratacó-. Además Lucy ya es parte de nuestro equipo, Happy, Lucy y yo –se encargó de remarcar lo último y se alejó enojado en dirección a sus dos compañeros.

Con un humor repentinamente molesto por razones que él aún no entendía se acercó hacia la maga celestial.

-Happy, Lucy, tenemos que irnos a preparar nuestras cosas –dijo serio, Lector saltó de los brazos de Natsu reconociendo a un Dragon Slayer cuando se encuentra molesto. El pelirrosa por su parte sujeto la mano de Lucy y la arrastró hacia la salida.

-Espera, Natsu –protestó-. Puedo ir sola.

Sin embargo nada de lo que dijo la liberó del agarre del pelirrosa y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de unos sorprendidos, divertidos y entusiasmados compañeros de Fairy Tail.

-Sting, no deberías molestar a Natsu –le reprendió Rogue acercándose.

-No quise molestarlo –respondió divertido el rubio, para luego tomar una expresión pensativa-. Solo dije la verdad, la rubia se vería bastante bien con Lector y conmigo.

Sin decir nada más Sting se alejó para seguir conversando con algunos miembros del gremio hasta que fuera hora de partir. Rogue lo observó algo intrigado, pero se abstuvo de decir algo más y caminó en dirección a Yukino que se había quedado sorprendida de ver como se llevaban a su amiga.

Por otro lado, un joven pelinegro tomaba un último vaso de sake mientras sonreía al ver la escena que protagonizaban sus mejores amigos.

-¡Gray sama! –una peliazul se abalanzó hacia él repentinamente haciéndolo caer

-¿J-Juvia? –exclamó sorprendido sin poder levantarse.

-Gray sama y Juvia estarán juntos por un mes –respondió la maga de agua entusiasmada y con unos corazones en sus ojos-. Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo para no fallarle Gray sama, Juvia será elegida entre los 10 magos… -en ese momento Juvia se desconectó de la realidad y empezó a soñar despierta-. Cuando me escojan Gray sama estará sorprendido y se enamorara de mí, y Juvia estará muy feliz y…

-H-hey, Juvia –le interrumpió Gray con un pequeño sonrojo-. ¿No deberías ir a preparar tus cosas para el viaje?

Juvia regresó de su mundo y se levantó apresuradamente al darse cuenta que ya quedaba poco tiempo. Antes de que alguien pudiera volver a decir algo, la peliazul salió corriendo del gremio y Gray logró levantarse del suelo suspirando

- _"Aunque ya era habitual que Juvia se me lance encima"_ Jamás logró esquivarla a tiempo.

-Tal vez es que realmente no quieres esquivarla –añadió una pelirroja a su lado sonriendo, Gray la observó con un ligero sonrojo y una mirada de sorpresa-. Estabas pensando en voz alta.

Dos segundos después Erza se alejó dejando a un muy avergonzado Gray en estado de shock.

.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

.

Los cinco magos elegidos y los magos de Sabertooth se encontraban en la estación de la ciudad rodeados de sus compañeros del gremio. Erza llevaba un equipaje mucho más grande que lo usual y alegaba que había tenido que dejar muchas de la cosas que quería porque ya no entraban en las maletas. Juvia llevaba una maleta de gran tamaño y un gran bolso de mano desde donde sobresalía uno de los tantos peluches de Gray que había fabricado y de los cuales no podía desprenderse, el mago de hielo solo trató de evitar el mirar el bolso desde donde lo observaba su versión miniatura.

Gray lleva una mochila y una maleta de tamaño medio donde había guardado solo lo necesario para evitarse el cargar un exceso de cosas. Natsu llevaba su mochila verde, que en esta ocasión se veía mucho más grande lo habitual, pero que parecía poder cargar sin esfuerzo, Happy llevaba una pequeña mochila y Lucy una maleta pequeña rosada, algo de lo que Sting se percató.

-¿Sólo vas a llevar esa maleta, rubia? –preguntó extrañado observando la maleta.

-Me llamo Lu-cy –respondió algo molesta, pero luego se tranquilizó-. Con Natsu y Happy nos repartimos las cosas.

-Aye, Natsu lleva nuestra ropa y la de Lucy; yo llevo la comida para el viaje y Lucy lleva las cosas delicadas e importantes y el dinero –explicó Happy.

-Gray sama, deberíamos hacer algo igual –exclamó una Juvia entusiasmada haciendo el pelinegro se sobresaltara.

-Nosotros no llevamos tantas cosas, ellos son tres –trató de disuadirla.

-Oh, es cierto… pero es que se ven como una familia, donde Natsu y rival de amor son los padres y Happy el hijo –respondió ilusionada volviendo a sumergirse en sus ensoñaciones.

-No soy tu rival de amor… -replicó Lucy resignada llevando una mano a su rostro.

Natsu por su lado tenía problemas para contener su sonrisa, le había gustado como los había descrito Juvia, a su opinión la maga del agua tenía buena vista, a diferencia de Sting, Era obvio que Lucy se veía mucho mejor con él y Happy.

-¡Vamos donde el rey! –comentó Natsu entusiasmado, olvidando por completo el malestar que le producían los transportes.

Fue el primero en subir seguido de Happy y Lucy, luego subieron los dragon Slayer de Sabertooth; junto a sus compañeros, Gray, Juvia y por último Erza y Minerva que observaban al grupo con una sonrisa como dos hermanas mayores.

Una vez ya todos se sentaron se despidieron desde la ventana de los miembros de Fairy Tail que hacían sus usuales gritos de entusiasmo, sus buenos deseos y las instrucciones de ser los mejores en las preselecciones.

Así fue como los nueve partieron hacia la que sería una de sus mayores aventuras.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** He regresado y con una nueva historia :3 estoy teniendo problemas con el tema del drama por lo que esta vez vuelvo con humor y escenas que espero les hagan reír y divertirse conforme avance esta historia.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	2. Hemos llegado

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

.

 **HEMOS LLEGADO**

.

El viaje fue extraño en muchas maneras para Lucy, una vez que el tren partió de la estación de Magnolia, los 3 Dragon Slayer cayeron presas del malestar que les producía los transportes. Rogue fue el primero en caer, apoyando disimuladamente su cabeza en las piernas de una sonrojada Yukino que no hizo nada por apartarlo.

-Wendy envió una medicina para que no te afecte tanto el viaje y descanses, Natsu –recordó Lucy sacando de su bolso un frasco con pastillas rojas al percatarse del rostro pálido de su compañero.

-¿En serio? –respondió más animado el pelirrosa extendiendo su mano para recibir una de las pastillas.

-Ya que vas a tomar esa medicina yo me apoyaré en las piernas de Lucy para descansar, me siento fatal –dijo Sting con su rostro pálido, pero con una mirada desafiante hacia Natsu.

-Resistiré el viaje sin la medicina, así que yo me recostaré en las piernas de Lucy –replicó Natsu rápidamente, cruzando sus brazos y tratando de contener las náuseas, volvía a sentir esa molestia de imaginar al rubio cerca de su compañera.

Lucy por su parte observaba a ambos jóvenes sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Erza pero ella se encontraba ocupada poniéndose al día con Minerva sobre las últimas actividades de sus gremios, buscó a la maga de agua con la vista pero Juvia solo tenía ojos para Gray.

-Natsu san eso es… -empezó hablar el rubio.

-Sting tengo medicina para todos, así que puedes tomar una –interrumpió la maga celestial, y antes de que el mago de fuego protestara se apresuró en añadir-. Puedes descansar en mis piernas Natsu, pero solo si tomas la medicina que preparó Wendy.

La pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sting desapareció inmediatamente al escuchar lo último, mientras que en el rostro del pelirrosa aparecía una gran sonrisa y lo observaba con algo de arrogancia.

-Gracias, Luce –contestó Natsu cálidamente y abrió la boca para recibir la medicina. Por un momento la maga celestial se sonrojo pero se compuso y le dio una pastilla que el pelirrosa tragó obedientemente.

Después de unos segundos su rostro recuperó su color habitual y suspiró aliviado, recostándose en las piernas de Lucy, con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Esto es lo mejor –añadió el pelirrosa suspirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, pero al cabo de un momento los abrió para observar al rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada y Natsu solo pudo sonreír divertido, pero aun así no le deseaba ningún mal-. Deberías tomar una Sting, te harán sentir mejor.

Lucy extendió el frasco hacia Sting, pero él solo sonrió clavando su mirada en ella y con una mirada tentadora abrió la boca en señal de que se lo dé. La maga celestial volvió a sonrojarse y para completo enfado del pelirrosa le dio la pastilla a la boca.

-Gracias, Lucy –dijo Sting aliviado después de tragar la medicina.

La maga celestial sonrió y eso fue lo que acabo con la paciencia de Natsu, con el ceño fruncido y guiándose de sus impulsos dragoniles se acomodó de forma que su rostro observaba el vientre de su compañera y ante la sorpresa de los presentes rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Lucy abrazándola posesivamente.

-H-hey Natsu, ¿q-qué haces? –exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Shh, quiero dormir –respondió el pelirrosa cortante y posesivo.

-Pero qué demonios… –dijo Lucy molesta, pero se contuvo de decir más pues el pelirrosa ya se había quedado dormido-. ¿Quién lo entiende? –terminó de decir rendida, apoyando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Natsu con suavidad.

Durante el resto del viaje no pasó nada interesante, la mayoría de ellos se quedaron dormidos y otros conversaron en voz baja para no despertar a los demás. Para cuando llegaron a su destino un soldado les esperaba en la estación para guiarlos al lugar donde se estaban reuniendo todos los magos invitados a la preselección.

Las instalaciones donde pasarían ese mes se encontraban en un amplio terreno, rodeado por completo por un alto muro con dos guardias vigilando la puerta de entrada; para no permitir el ingreso a personas sospechosas, como explicó el soldado mientras los guiaba. Atravesaron las puertas y observaron con sorpresa su interior, al lado izquierdo se alzaban varias casas, mientras que a la derecha habían varias tiendas con distinta mercancía.

-Esas son las casas donde se hospedaran este mes, y en esas tiendas encontrarán todo lo que necesiten –explicó el soldado.

Siguieron caminando dejando atrás las casas hasta llegar a lo que parecían zonas de entrenamiento surtidos de diferentes artefactos que Erza reconoció como instrumentos de práctica.

-Ahí podrán practicar y entrenar bajo la supervisión de los instructores que nos ayudarán en su selección –volvió a explicar el soldado.

Todos asintieron y continuaron observando, lograron ver una amplia piscina por un lado, un minibosque más al fondo y variedad de cosas que les hacía pensar habían entrado a una mini ciudad. Continuaron su avance hasta que el soldado se detuvo en lo que parecía un gran auditorio.

-Aquí les espera el Rey para darles la bienvenida, ustedes son el último grupo que esperábamos, por favor pasen –indicó el soldado abriendo las puertas.

-Gracias –dijo Erza.

El grupo de magos ingresó al auditorio dejando sus pertenencias en una pequeña habitación repleta por maletas de otros magos que ya había llegado antes. Por orden de Minerva todos se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas y las chicas arreglaron sus peinados, respiraron profundamente una vez y se dirigieron al salón donde todos les esperaban.

Erza abrió las puertas e ingresaron a un bonito salón con varias mesas repartidas rodeadas po sillas y un estrado donde seguramente aparecería el Rey.

-¡Nee sama! –exclamo una voz femenina cerca a ellos y solo pudieron ver como una larga cabellera negra corría abrazar a la pelirroja del grupo.

-Kagura –saludó Erza sorprendida-. Era de esperar que te invitaran, ¿cómo has estado?

-Oh Juvia, debe ser el destino lo que hace que volvamos a encontrarnos –interrumpió la voz de un joven de cabello blanco.

-Lyon –exclamó Gray, pero fue completamente ignorado, el peliblanco se encontraba sosteniendo suavemente la mano de la maga de agua.

-Juvia, te he echado de menos, ¿por qué no te unes a Lamia Scale cuando esto termine?

-Y-yo… quiero seguir en Fairy Tail con Gray sama –respondió una avergonzada Juvia.

-Pero Juvia…

-¡Deja de tratar de llevarte a mis compañeros! –interrumpió Gray apartando a Juvia de las manos de Lyon.

-Gray sama –comentó una Juvia entusiasmada.

-Ah, Gray, también estabas aquí –respondió el peliblanco desinteresado.

Lucy rio un poco al ver como su compañero empezaba una discusión con el peliblanco, habían tantas personas conocidas, los magos de Quatro Cerberus. Sherry y Cheria también habían asistido pero permanecían al lado de los miembros de Blue Pegasus. Aun así había muchos magos a los cuales nunca había visto antes.

-Ejem, por favor magos de diferentes gremios, tomen asiento para las palabras del Rey –anunció la voz de un soldado desde el estrado y todos se apresuraron a sentarse junto a su gremio en alguna mesa.

El silencio invadió la sala mientras el Rey ingresaba seguido de su hija y Lucy tuvo que sostener con fuerza a Happy para evitar que él saliera volando hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-Bienvenidos magos de todo el reino –empezó hablar el Rey tan pronto llegó al centro del estrado-. Estoy muy satisfecho con todos los que aceptaron la invitación para participar en el torneo de los reinos –hizo una breve pausa mientras todos aplaudían antes de continuar-. Sé que en este salón hay magos de gran valor, con habilidades sorprendentes y poderes asombrosos, sin embargo solo 10 serán los elegidos para representar a Fiore. Durante este mes iremos evaluando sus capacidades, para esto contaremos con la evaluación de miembros de sus Maestros y magos capacitados que ya participaron de este evento en anteriores veces –con un movimiento de su mano señaló hacia sus espaldas a un grupo de personas, desconocidas para todos pero con un porte imponente-. ¡Les deseo mucha suerte a todos, y que la preselección inicie! ¡Kabo!

El salón estalló en aplausos y risas, todos entusiasmados gracias a las palabras del Rey que se retiraba junto a su hija con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nosotros seremos los elegidos –exclamó Natsu animado.

-Por supuesto –le respaldó Gray y Erza asintió con una sonrisa suya.

Cuando el salón recuperó un poco de su calma el capitán Arcadios tomó su lugar en el estrado atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Pasaré a dar las instrucciones –se aseguró que todos le escuchaban y continuó-. Al ingresar habrán observado las casas que tenemos preparadas, serán divididos en grupos de 5 y asignados a cada una de ellas, obviamente los hombres y las mujeres se alojarán en casas diferentes. El día de mañana pasaremos a dejarles sus horarios de entrenamientos y evaluaciones, hoy se les dará el día libre para que descansen. Por último, durante este mes los iremos rotando en las prácticas con todos los presentes para buscar la mejor coordinación y el mejor equipo, así que espero su colaboración. Es importante que recuerdo esto, a partir de ahora ustedes ya no son magos de distintos gremios, ahora todos ustedes son magos de Fiore –recorrió con la vista el salón esperando alguna interrupción pero al ver que no era el caso prosiguió-. Eso es todo, encontraran en la puerta de las casas una hoja con los nombres de las personas que vivirán ahí, pueden partir.

El capitán se retiró y siguiendo su ejemplo todos los demás se dirigieron a recoger sus equipajes. Todos intrigados sobre quienes serían sus compañeros de casas por el próximo mes.

Al salir todos empezaron a dispersarse para encontrar el lugar donde se quedarían. Delante del grupo de Fairy Tail andaban los chicos discutiendo como siempre, seguidos de una Erza que trataba de calmarlos y atrás Juvia y Lucy caminaban algo preocupadas, no se sentían muy cómodas de compartir el lugar donde se quedarían con personas completamente desconocidas, y habían varias magas con aspecto estrafalario que nunca habían llegado a ver.

-Oh, aquí está mi nombre –exclamó de repente Natsu, y los demás se acercaron a su lado para leer el papel.

 _Casa # 3_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Rogue Cheney_

 _Lyon Bastia_

 _._

-No puede ser –murmuró el mago de hielo al leer el último nombre, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro con resignación.

-Bueno, al menos estarán juntos y no con desconocidos –trató de consolarlo Erza poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro-. Debemos encontrar nuestras casas, sigamos buscando.

Los chicos asintieron y continuaron la búsqueda acompañando a las chicas, buscaron sus nombres en varias casas hasta que Lucy logró encontrar sus nombres en una casa no muy lejos de la de los chicos.

 _Casa # 6_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Juvia Loxar_

 _Yukino Agria_

 _Minerva Orland_

 _._

-Bien, son todas amigas nuestras –exclamó una animada Lucy, mientras Juvia sonreía a su lado y Erza asentía satisfecha de la agrupación.

-Parece que han tratado de agruparnos por afinidad, un acto muy considerado por parte del Rey –explicó Erza.

Todos asintieron felices, incluso los chicos que en su interior se mostraban agradecidos de la agrupación que les había tocado, todos eran amigos suyos aún con todas las discusiones que tenían.

-Gray, Natsu ayúdennos a meter el equipaje –ordenó Erza sobresaltando a los chicos sin dar opción a negarse, mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Aye! –respondieron los dos cogiendo las maletas de Erza y corriendo a llevarlas hacia dentro.

-Ya apareció Happy 2.0 –susurró Lucy conociendo esa rutina.

-Gray sama es tan caballeroso –exclamó Juvia admirando como el mago de hielo cargaba varias maletas.

-Va a ser un mes largo –volvió a susurrar Lucy resignada por la conducta poco normal de sus amigos, pero aun así sonrió divertida e ingreso al hogar, con su ánimo regresando a la normalidad.

La casa era de dos pisos bastante simple pero acogedora, en el primer paso lo primero que se observaba al ingresar era un pequeño recibidor en el cuál se encontraban las gradas al segundo piso, tenían una salita cómodamente amueblada y un estante lleno de libros, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor y separado por una puerta llegaban a una cocina con un gran refrigerador y todo lo necesario para cocinar. En el segundo piso se encontraban 5 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños y un pasillo que dividía las habitaciones en dos grupos en el lado derecho se encontraban dos habitaciones y el acceso a las gradas, mientras que a la izquierda se encontraban las 3 habitaciones restantes. A todos les agradó la distribución y dedujeron que las demás casas serían modelos idénticos.

Juvia arrastró a Gray ansiosa por mostrarle donde pondría todos los peluches que había fabricado, escogiendo la segunda habitación de las que estaban a la izquierda, Erza también se dirigió al segundo piso escogiendo la habitación más cercana a las gradas en el lado izquierdo igual que Juvia. Lucy fue la última en dirigirse al segundo piso y escogió la habitación que sobraba al lado de la habitación de la maga de agua, tras ella entraron Natsu y Happy.

La habitación era bonita, tenía un pequeño balcón y la cama ubicada a su costado junto a una mesita de noche; apoyado en una de las paredes un amplio ropero con espejo de cuerpo entero, y a su lado la puerta hacia el baño y en la pared contraria había un escritorio con todos los materiales necesarios y sobre el escritorio un estante flotante.

-Es bonita –aprobó Lucy encantada con el lugar.

-¿Tú crees? Yo tengo hambre –respondió el pelirrosa indiferente a lo que veía la maga celestial.

-Bueno, deja que saque mis cosas de la mochila y de ahí vas a comer a tu casa.

-Yo me echaré un rato en lo que Lucy desempaca –dijo Happy volando hacia la cama y dejándose caer cansado del viaje, cayendo dormido rápidamente.

Lucy sonrió con ternura acomodando al pequeño gato para que se encuentre más cómodo y lo abrigó con una de las frazadas guardadas en el armario.

-No querrá levantarse hasta después de unas horas –comentó Natsu con naturalidad viendo a su compañero.

-Puedo llevarlo a tu casa cuando despierte, déjalo dormir.

-Gracias, Luce –respondió el pelirrosa dejando su gran mochila en el suelo para que Lucy pudiera sacar sus cosas.

En silencio, la rubia empezó a sacar y guardar rápidamente su ropa, pero podía sentir como una mirada se clavaba en su nuca desde su cama y aunque trataba de ignorarlo con el tiempo la sensación de ser observada aumentaba. Por último suspiró y volteó para encarar al pelirrosa.

-¿Sucede algo, Natsu? –preguntó apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Te agrada Sting? –preguntó sin hacerse esperar confundiendo a la maga celestial.

-¿Sting? Mmm –respondió Lucy tratando de entender a qué se refería su amigo-. Bueno, no es mala persona, pero tampoco lo conozco mucho.

-Pero, ¿te agrada? –insistió Natsu.

-No lo sé, Natsu –dijo ya algo molesta por no entender el repentino interés del pelirrosa por el tema-. Imagino que si lo conociera más tal vez me llegue agradar y seríamos amigos, aunque no me gusta que me diga rubia.

El mago hizo un puchero y volvió a fruncir el ceño cruzando sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama evidentemente molesto. Lucy se quedó sorprendida por la actitud del pelirrosa y trató de encontrarle algún sentido al extraño comportamiento de su amigo hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Natsu, ¿te molesta que sea amiga de Sting? –preguntó algo incrédula de su propia idea.

-Tu eres mi amiga –replicó Natsu volviendo a observar a la rubia fijamente.

-Aunque conozca nuevas personas eso no va a cambiar –replicó Lucy.

-Pero ese rubio quiere que hagas equipo con él y su gato Lector –protestó Natsu volviendo apartar su mirada, acentuando su molestia por la sola idea; Lucy por fin entendió la actitud del pelirrosa.

Dejó la ropa que tenía en sus manos en el armario y se acercó a su enfurruñado compañero sonriendo con ternura.

-Aunque él quiera eso, yo solo quiero seguir siendo un equipo contigo y Happy, soy una maga de Fairy Tail y eso no va a cambiar –aseguró Lucy con confianza, sus palabras hicieron que el pelirrosa relajara un poco sus brazos y la observara mientras veía en los ojos de su compañera honestidad.

-Tienes razón, Luce –respondió nuevamente animado parándose de un salto-. Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo este mes, lograremos ser elegidos como los diez magos que participaran en ese Torneo.

-Claro que si –le apoyó igual de animada al ver que Natsu recobraba su ánimo.

-¡Gray sama! –se escuchó un repentino grito desde el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Gray sin su camisa asustado.

-Gray ¿qué…? –empezó hablar Lucy.

-Nos vamos, flamitas –la interrumpió Gray, cogió la mochila verde de Natsu con un brazo, con el otro brazo sujeto al pelirrosa por su chaqueta y corrió hacia el balcón arrastrando a un sorprendido Natsu.

-¿Qué haces, cubo de hielo? –protestó Natsu tratando de liberarse.

-¡Nos vemos, Lucy! –grito el mago de hielo ignorando las protestas y saltando por el balcón junto a su amigo.

Poco después entró a la habitación Juvia llevando en sus brazos la camisa de Gray.

-Gray sama se fue –dijo con sus ojos empezando a humedecerse por las lágrimas, viendo hacia el balcón por donde él había saltado-. Juvia solo quería que nos tomáramos una foto y me ayudara a guardar mis peluches de Gray samas.

Lucy solo pudo sonreír torpemente imaginando la reacción del mago de hielo al ver la gran cantidad de artículos que Juvia tenía de él, no era de extrañar que saliera asustado pero ahora Juvia estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo a guardarlos?

-Gracias, Lucy, son tantos que no podré sola –respondió Juvia volviendo animarse un poco-. Pero no te lleves ninguno de mis Gray samas, rival de amor –advirtió la maga de agua.

-Vale, vale –contestó Lucy resignada mientras cerraba las puertas de su balcón y acompañaba a la maga de agua hacia su habitación.

Recién era el primer día en ese lugar y ya había sido una completa locura toda, no quería pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que pasarían durante el resto del mes, pero aunque se sentía preocupada al respecto, también se sentía entusiasmada.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí la actualización, como dije ando bastante inspirada en este género :3

Por alguna razón no puedo ver sus reviews, no sé si será por una falla de la página o habré cometido algún error mientras reajustaba algunas cosas en la configuración de mi cuenta. Pero afortunadamente me llegaron al correo y pude leerlos, así que:

 **-Diana:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo y te agradezco mucho que sigas mis historias. Cualquier sugerencia que tengas o pedido especial no dudes en escribirlo :3

 **-Gabe Logan:** Gracias por seguir mis historias :3 responderé tus preguntas en orden: 1.-Es una historia alternativa. 2.- Explicaré eso más adelante nwn 3.-En este fic creo que si usaré el Stardrees de Lucy, pero aparecerá más adelante. 4.-Me gusta más el RoguexYukino uwu

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	3. Primera Prueba

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **PRIMERA PRUEBA**

.

Una explosión, el ruido de una pared al caerse y una gran cantidad de polvo fueron las cosas que llamaron la atención de todos los magos que se encontraban entrenando. En uno de los sectores para entrenar una cabellera pelirrosa se estrellaba con fuerza contra una cabellera rubia, con los rostros molestos y los puños alzados listos para volver a pelear.

-¡Natsu! ¡Sting! –se acercó una maga celestial y por arte de magia ambos dragon slayers suavizaron sus expresiones-. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Van a destruir todo a este paso y recién es el segundo día –les regañó.

Ambos magos observaron una vez a la maga celestial, por un instante parecía que iban a ignorarla pero al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y cada uno se alejó por su lado.

-¿Quién lo diría? Están cumpliendo el acuerdo que hicieron –dijo Gray en voz baja, observando a su compañero alejarse molesto.

-Pero no esperaba que empezaran tan pronto con las peleas –añadió un peliblanco y ambos suspiraron resignados. Esos dos eran capaces de armar un desastre en cantidades catastróficas.

-¿Acuerdo? –les interrumpió una voz masculina a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon.

-Rogue, ¿no lo sabes? –preguntó Lyon sorprendido.

-¿Cómo va a saberlo si se quedó dormido anoche? –le refutó Gray, antes de que el dragon slayers de las sombras pudiera responder.

-Oh, es cierto –dijo el peliblanco recordando-. Bueno, te lo explicaré.

.

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

Los cinco chicos ya estaban cómodamente instalados en la casa, Rogue fue el primero en irse a dormir junto a Frosch mientras que los demás se encontraban conversando en la sala.

-Hey, Natsu, ¿dónde está tu gato azul? –preguntó repentinamente Lyon al darse cuenta que faltaba ese pequeño compañero inseparable del pelirrosa.

-Se quedó dormido en la habitación de Lucy –respondió Natsu desde el sofá donde se encontraba echado.

-¿Y qué hacían ahí? –interrumpió Sting repentinamente interesado.

-La ayudábamos a desempacar –dijo Natsu con naturalidad ignorando la mirada fastidiada que había aparecido en el rostro del rubio-. Me habría quedado más tiempo con ella, pero el cubo de hielo entró gritando y escapando de Juvia.

-¡Cállate flamitas! –se levantó Gray recordando el incidente, pero el ambiente empezó a bajar de temperatura repentinamente y ambos Dragon Slayer lo miraron acusadoramente-. Hey, que yo no…

-¿Por qué estabas con Juvia? –murmuró la voz de Lyon molesto para luego alzar la voz-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste entrar a su habitación a espiarla?!

-¿Ahh? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Ella me arrastró hasta su habitación –contestó Gray a la defensiva.

-¡Excusas! –contratacó Lyon, levantándose para pelear.

-Todos saben que Juvia solo quiere estar cerca del cubo de hielo –habló Natsu entre risas interrumpiendo a ambos magos de hielo, haciendo sonrojar a uno y a otro bajar la mirada molesto ante la realidad de esas palabras.

-Y tú solo andas interesado en Lucy, ¿o no? –dijo Gray avergonzado.

-No se dé que hablas –respondió Natsu con un tono que delataba cierto nerviosismo.

-Sino te interesa entonces deja de meterte cuando trato de acercarme a ella, Natsu san –volvió hablar Sting observando al pelirrosa.

-No me gusta que la andes molestando –dijo el pelirrosa sentándose y clavando una mirada seria en el otro-. Lucy es mi amiga.

-¿Molestando? –respondió el rubio ya levantándose-. La rubia me agrada, es bonita y es fuerte, si ella quiere puede venirse conmigo, haríamos mejor equipo. Ahora soy tan fuerte como tú, Natsu san y entiendo mucho mejor a las chicas.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?! –dijo Natsu enfadado poniéndose de pie, nuevamente todos sintieron como la temperatura en el ambiente cambiaba, ahora empezaba hacer mucho calor-. ¡A Lucy no le interesa hacer equipo contigo!

-Puede cambiar de opinión después de este mes –refutó el rubio arrogantemente-. Te aseguro que después de conocerme bien estará encantada de venir a Sabertooth conmigo.

-¡Já! Lucy siempre será miembro de Fairy Tail y siempre me escogerá a mí antes que a ti –contraatacó el pelirrosa.

-Ya basta muchachos, no pueden andar discutiendo de esa manera –les renegó Lyon tratando de calmarlos.

-¡TÚ HACES LO MISMO! –gritaron los otros tres dejando sin palabras al peliblanco.

Afortunadamente, gracias a lo último, la tensión fue descendiendo y cada uno regresó a sus lugares más relajado, Natsu volvió a echarse en el sofá más grande, Lyon y Sting se sentaron cada uno en un sillón individual y Gray se echó en el segundo sofá más grande.

-Si las chicas los vieran así no querrían estar cerca de ninguno –habló por primera vez Lector, y sus palabras golpearon directamente al orgullo de los presentes de solo imaginarlo.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio profundo y los ánimos de cada uno descendieron.

-Lector tiene razón –empezó hablar Sting, y todos asintieron.

-Lo mejor es que hagamos un acuerdo –dijo Lyon y todos lo observaron con una mirada interrogante-. Haremos un acuerdo de no tener ninguna discusión enfrente de Juvia y Lucy, aún si estamos muy molestos, no discutiremos estas cosas frente a ellas ni nada relacionado.

Todos asintieron para demostrar su conformidad, y así se estableció el acuerdo de hombres de la casa#3.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió –terminó de narrar el peliblanco.

-Entiendo –dijo Rogué con seriedad-. Entonces a ti y a Gray les interesa la maga de agua, mientras que Natsu y Sting están interesados en la maga celestial rubia, parece un problema muy serio.

-¡No lo vayas diciendo así, puede malinterpretarse! –gruñó Gray en un susurro observando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más hubiera escuchado-. No es como si nosotros nos estuviéramos peleando por que nos interesen.

Rogue lo observó por un momento con una mirada escéptica, pero ya no quiso argumentar nada. Empezaba a creer que posiblemente ninguno de sus compañeros con los que convivía, supieran completamente la razón por la que discutían; a excepción del peliblanco, aunque era tan evidente.

-Rogue –dijo Lyon sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Si tú dices algo sobre el tema, nosotros hablaremos sobre mmmm sobre esa chica peliblanca con la qu…

-Su nombre es Yukino –le interrumpió Rogue frunciendo un poco el ceño, por la forma en la que se habían referido a ella y esto no pasó desapercibido para los magos de hielo.

-¿Te interesa? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-C-claro que no –contestó Rogue desviando la mirada y empezando a caminar para alejarse.

Los discípulos de Ur observaron como este se alejaba y solo sonrieron. El sonido de un timbre los sacó de sus pensamientos y todos giraron sus cuerpos en dirección al sonido.

Saliendo de entre los bosques un mago de aproximadamente unos 25 años, cabello castaño y de estatura alta se acercaba hacia ellos arrastrando un gran baúl. Erza lo reconoció como uno de los magos que el Rey había presentado como un anterior participante de torneos anteriores. Mientras más se acercaba pudieron percatarse de nuevos detalles, su atuendo consistía en una camisa semiabierta y un pantalón ancho, en la parte que su camisa dejaba al descubierto podía apreciarse parte de una cicatriz antigua.

-Qué bueno que ya se encuentran todos reunidos –dijo el mago al llegar hacia donde estaban todos, parándose al frente-. Soy Félix, participé en el anterior Torneo de los Reinos y este mes seré su instructor. Evaluaré su velocidad, sus reflejos, su agilidad, quiero ver que tan capaces son.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos los aspirantes y sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que veía, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera los alborotadores de Natsu y Happy, la mente del pelirrosa solo pensaba en ser elegido para el evento final y demostrar que era mejor que Sting. Si demostraba que era el mago más fuerte nadie se atrevería a volver a decir que Lucy haría mejor equipo con otra persona. Aún no comprendía del bien las razones por las que escuchar eso le molestaba tanto, pero había encontrado una solución simple, sino le gustaba que le dijeran eso entonces no les daría oportunidad de que vuelvan a decirlo, era una idea brillante.

-Entonces les explicaré el entrenamiento de hoy –continuó Félix al ver que nadie hablaba, abrió el baúl y sacó una esfera de metal del tamaño de una pelota-. Esto es un rastreador, cada uno tocara una de estas esferas y el rastreador leerá su tipo de magia, su escencia –sonrió como si anticipara algo divertido-. Luego de eso su objetivo es simple, deben evitar que esto los atrape, tendrán una de estas esferas persiguiéndolos durante la próxima hora, no pueden destruirlas y tampoco desactivarlas, solo pueden esquivarlas.

-¿Para qué sirve este entrenamiento tan ridículo? –interrumpió un mago desconocido con voz altanera, el hombre tenía un aspecto intimidante y su ropa desgastada-. Mejor sería que nos enseñen magia que potencie nuestras habilidades.

-¿Dé que sirve que les enseñemos eso, sino son capaces de esquivar un aparato? –respondió el instructor sin perder su sonrisa-. Si te parece tan ridículo, podrás pasar este entrenamiento fácilmente. ¡Bien! Hay otra cosa muy importante que debo decirles y ayer se olvidaron de mencionar –hizo una breve pausa aumentando el suspenso-. Faltan 30 días para que termine esta preselección, actualmente ustedes son 100 magos, los magos que saquen una nota más baja de lo que se espera serán eliminados y deberán regresar a sus gremios –las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron a esperar, los murmullos y protestas aparecieron rápidamente pero Félix fingió no escuchar ninguna-. No habrá segundas oportunidades, así que será mejor que se esfuercen desde el inicio. ¡Bien, empecemos! Hagan una fila.

Los magos entre protestas y quejas por lo que acababan de enterarse hicieron lo que se les ordenó, cuando era el turno de uno, el instructor le entregaba una de las esferas y el mago debía sostenerla por 5 segundos, después de eso el aparato se activaba, empezaba a flotar a su lado y aparecía en el centro de la esfera el nombre del mago que la había activado. Tardaron 10 minutos aproximadamente en que todos los participantes tuvieran su esfera flotando a su lado hasta que Félix sacó un silbato, al primer soplo todas las esferas se juntaron flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Tienen 10 segundos para correr desde que les de la señal, al siguiente soplo que le dé a este silbato las esferas empezaran a perseguirlos. Pueden usar su magia para defenderse, ocultarse y esquivar, pero recuerden que no pueden destruirlas. Quien destruya su esfera quedará descalificado automáticamente y regresara a su casa, también está prohibido el ayudarse entre ustedes –explicó Félix por última vez y todos se tensaron, preparados para lo que se aproximaba-. Preparados…. ¡corran!

Todos salieron corriendo en una dirección diferente, Natsu observó a Lucy una última vez antes de verla correr en dirección al bosque, le resultaba difícil aceptar el hecho de que no podría ayudarla, ni protegerla en caso de que ella se metiera en problemas. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse, solo le quedaba confiar en ella, era una gran maga y tenía a sus espíritus para que la cuidaran, tratando de calmarse con ese pensamiento salió corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia el auditorio.

Gray había visto con el rabillo del ojo que Juvia corría en su dirección hasta alcanzarlo.

-Gray sama, muchos ánimos –dijo la maga de agua mientras corría a su lado-. Juvia se esforzará para resistir esta hora.

-Si te metes en problemas manda una señal de agua –dijo Gray recordando las señales que solía mandar Juvia cuando iban de misiones juntos y ella se encontraba con personas no deseadas. Gray se preparó para un grito de emoción por parte de la peliazul como cada vez que él mostraba algo de preocupación por ella, pero el grito nunca llegó, en lugar de eso la maga de agua corría con una sonrisa y él debió admitir en su mente que se veía bastante bien-. ¿Juvia?

-Juvia lo hará sola –afirmó la peliazul sin dejar de sonreír-. Juvia entendió que no puede depender siempre de Gray sama, por eso me haré más fuerte y superaré esto. ¡Mucha suerte, Gray sama!

Y con esas últimas palabras Juvia empezó a correr en otra dirección alejándose del lado de un desconcertado Gray, en ningún momento dejó de correr pero su mirada no se apartaba de la figura de la peliazul que se alejaba rápidamente. Él emprendió su camino hacia donde había visto la piscina.

Lucy corrió hacia el bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, estaba segura de haber sentido una mirada sobre ella mientras corría pero lejos de incomodarla le había parecido muy familiar. En su mente conservaba la esperanza de que se tratara de su amigo pelirrosa, pero no se permitió voltear su rostro a confirmarlo. Dentro de su equipo ella aún se consideraba a sí misma como el miembro más débil en el área física: Natsu y Gray eran magos con grandes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eso los hacia ágiles, Juvia era una maga con mucha más experiencia que ella, así que aunque no mandara unos puñetazos como los de Elfman tenía ventaja por su cuerpo de agua y Erza… bueno, Erza era incomparable.

Siguió adentrandose en el bosque cuando escuchó el sonido del silbato dando la señal de que todo había empezado. Giro el rostro para ver atrás suyo y observó como las esferas salían disparadas en diferentes direcciones a una alta velocidad. Dos de ellas empezaron a volar en su dirección y la maga celestial se arrojó al suelo, ocultándose en unos arbustos, aunque algunas ramas rasparon sus brazos se mantuvo en silencio observando como una de las esferas se detenía flotando sobre su escondite girando sobre su sitio como si buscara algo, con mucho esfuerzo Lucy logró leer el nombre que tenía la esfera, y al reconocer el suyo contuvo la respiración. La segunda esfera pasó volando sobre ella y después de girar de la misma manera que la anterior, disparó hacia un árbol no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Para sorpresa de la maga celestial el árbol se trasformó rápidamente en una persona y esquivo la bala que impacto en la tierra tiñéndola de amarillo. La rubia reconoció el arma como balas de pintura mágica, cuando una de ellas impactaba en el cuerpo de un mago la pintura emitía una señal de localización.

El mago que había sido disparado también pareció reconocer las balas y salió corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque y la esfera lo persiguió. Por su parte la esfera que perseguía a Lucy escaneo el lugar una última vez y pareció dirigirse en otra dirección pero al cabo de un instante regreso y apuntó hacia el arbusto donde la rubia se ocultaba.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó Lucy mientras rodaba por el pasto esquivando los proyectiles de pintura hasta conseguir un instante para levantarse y empezar a correr nuevamente.

Así empezó el primer día de entrenamiento para todos los magos, mientras que desde el centro de todo ese amplio terreno Félix sonreía divertido viendo a través de una lácrima todo lo que sucedía.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** Estoy muy feliz de decirles que el problema con reviews se ha arreglado y ahora puedo leer todos sus comentarios; tenía algo de miedo de actualizar sin ver su opinión ya que no podía saber si les iba gustando o no el segundo capítulo, así que estuve bastante animada cuando pude leer sus reviews :3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y se diviertan al leerlo nwn

 **-Diana:** Me alegra que le vayas a dar la oportunidad a una nueva pareja :3 Natsu es genial aún en su ingenuidad en esos temas xd

 **-Gabe Logan:** Gracias por los ánimos :3

- **Guillermo Bernabe:** Gracias :3 espero te diviertas al continuar leyendo mi historia.

 **-Raan Asakura:** Uff yo también adoro los fics en los que hay de todo un poco, sobretodo enredos y comedia xd así que esta vez me animé a escribir una con todas las parejas que me gustan nwn

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	4. Primera Prueba (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **PRIMERA PRUEBA (PARTE II)**

.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos aproximadamente en la mente de la maga celestial mientras se ocultaba tras un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su ropa se encontraba rasgada en varios lugares y agradeció en su mente haber usado ese día una chaqueta deportiva que pudo cerrar para ocultar su top ya casi hecho trizas.

Los últimos minutos había escapado de la esfera que le perseguía, varias veces se había tenido que lanzar al suelo para esquivar algún repentino disparo y las ramas de los árboles se encargaban de complicarle la situación.

-Todo sería mucho mejor si nos permitieran destruir esas cosas –exclamó molesta, saboreando el enorme impulso que tenía por hacer trizas ese aparato-. Ahhh, ya sueno igual que Natsu –murmuró exhausta lanzando un último suspiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia los árboles y llevando su mano hacia su cadera donde llevaba sus llaves.

Aguardó unos segundos y su esfera apareció dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Ábrete, portal del templo del escorpión! ¡Scorpio! –invocó la maga celestial alzando su llave.

-We are! –exclamó el espíritu celestial haciendo su pose característica.

-Scorpio levanta una cortina de arena, pero ten cuidado de no destruir esa esfera –explicó rápidamente.

-Yeah –respondió el pelirrojo, levantando una gruesa cortina de arena entre la esfera y ellos-. Tengo una cita con Acuario, adiós.

Y sin más palabras desapareció, Lucy sonrió agradecida y volvió a correr buscando la salida del bosque, sus energías ya estaban llegando a su límite, había llamado varias veces a sus espíritus celestiales y solo le quedaba magia para invocar a uno más. Cada paso que daba hacia que sintiera sus piernas pesadas y cada cierto tiempo escuchaba el grito de alguien como señal de que había sido impactado por alguna bala de pintura.

En un inicio había tratado de llevar la cuenta para hacerse una idea de cuántos ya estaban siendo retirados, pero a los 30 minutos desistió ya que la prueba requería toda su atención. Cuánto más se acercaban a la hora límite su esfera se volvía más rápida y más eficiente al momento de encontrarla.

-Lucy –exclamó una voz frente a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la observaban sorprendidos.

-Sting –respondió ella con la misma sorpresa.

-Estás hecha un desastre, rubia –dijo burlonamente el mencionado reponiéndose de la sorpresa y recorriendo con la mirada el aspecto desarreglado de la maga celestial.

-Tú estás igual –se defendió Lucy cruzando sus brazos y levantando una ceja observando el pelo del mago.

Sting tenía su cabello enredado con pequeñas ramas y hojas, mientras que su ropa tenía ligeros desgarrones. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Lucy, el Dragon Slayer se apresuró en sacudir su cabello para que se caigan las hojas.

-Me sorprende que hallas resistido tanto tiempo –dijo Sting al observar la mirada burlona que le dirigía Lucy-. Creí que te atraparían en menos de 20 minutos.

-Claro que no –respondió ella con seguridad-. Soy una maga de Fairy Tail, no puedo permitirme ser descalificada con algo así.

El rubio solo sonrió al ver la actitud de la maga celestial, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó un par de esferas acercarse, gracias a su desarrollado sentido de la audición podía saber con mayor antelación cuándo debía empezar a moverse.

-Entonces espero verte seleccionada cuando acabe este mes –respondió Sting sonriendo burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia ella hasta alcanzarla

-¡Por supuesto que seré seleccionada! –contestó Lucy molesta, pero guardó silencio al sentir como Sting colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-No vayas en esa dirección, los magos de los otros gremios están haciendo trampa y atacan en grupo –le advirtió Sting en un susurro antes de volver a correr dejando a una muy sorprendida maga celestial.

-Eso fue inesperado –murmuró Lucy aún extrañada, para luego salir corriendo alejándose de la esfera que ya se acercaba hacia ella y de la zona que le había advertido el mago.

...

En una zona algo alejada de ahí, una peliazul se encontraba perfectamente camuflada en la piscina. Había estado corriendo y esquivando los primeros 30 minutos hasta qué después de pensarlo se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea, arriesgándose a salir a campo libre se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la piscina y su esfera la había perseguido muy de cerca.

Para Juvia la distancia que la separaba de la piscina se le había hecho enorme, varias veces había tropezado pero su determinación de superar esta prueba la mantuvo firme. Apenas alcanzó la piscina se sumergió en ella mezclando su cuerpo con el agua.

-Agua y más agua, Juvia es una maga de agua y esto hará que recobre fuerzas –se dijo a si misma la peliazul tratando de recuperar sus energías, mientras su esfera pasaba volando sobre la piscina buscándola-. Me pregunto cómo estará Gray sama.

...

No muy lejos de ahí un joven con el torso desnudo observaba la piscina desde lo alto de un árbol y sonreía de lado. Después de haber estado 30 minutos esquivando su esfera una idea lo había dejado preocupado, la mayoría de las habilidades de la maga de agua eran para destruir, ¿podría defenderse adecuadamente?

Gray sabía lo hábil que era Juvia en un combate, pero también estaba su lado torpe. Las dudas y la preocupación lo habían conducido hasta ese árbol desde donde había podido ver a la maga de agua correr hacia la piscina y sumergirse en ella.

-Bien pensado –dijo el joven y saltó en el momento justo en que una esfera disparaba hacia su antigua posición, apenas cayó al suelo se preparó para el segundo ataque de la esfera-. ¡Ice make, shield!

Las balas de la esfera impactaron en el escudo de hielo que acababa de formarse frente a Gray y él sonrió.

-Solo 10 minutos más y esto habrá acabado –dijo antes de salir corriendo para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse. No estaba seguro de cuantos escudos más podría crear.

...

-¡Maldición! Quiero destruir esa esfera –exclamó un exasperado pelirrosa mientras saltaba para esquivar el disparo.

Para Natsu el principal problema de esta prueba era contener sus deseos de destruir esa esfera que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde hace unos 50 minutos y como si eso no fuera suficiente no dejaba de escuchar los gritos de otros magos al ser impactados, se detenía cada vez que escuchaba alguno para asegurarse de que no se tratara de ninguno de sus compañeros, pero prestaba mayor atención cuando se trataba de alguna voz femenina, por si se trataba de la maga celestial.

Ya sin poder más con la frustración de no poder destruir la esfera y la preocupación por la rubia empezó a buscar su aroma en el bosque, al encontrarlo sonrió y empezó a seguirlo. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que todo termine y para Natsu había sido la hora más larga de toda su vida. Había descubierto algo nuevo sobre sí mismo, era demasiado sobreprotector, pero estaba seguro de que era bien justificada su actitud y quien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria se tragaría un puño de fuego.

Desde que Lucy había ingresado al gremio habían permanecido juntos, en todos los trabajos la maga celestial había demostrado lo fácil que se metía en situaciones peligrosas y él había estado siempre para ayudarla. Pero ahora no podía.

-¿A quién se le ocurre crear esa ridícula regla de no ayudar? –gruñó molesto.

...

Félix observaba todo con una sonrisa a través de la lacrima mientras que iba escribiendo algunos datos adicionales sobre cada mago, su expresión podía reflejar que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Solo 3 minutos más y todo habrá terminado, qué lástima –murmuró viendo como una pelirroja esquivaba ágilmente los disparos de su esfera.

-Parece que has encontrado algo que te agrade –le interrumpió una mujer de larga cabellera mientras se acercaba.

-Encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba y algo que me gusta bastante –respondió sin voltear a verla concentrado en la lacrima.

La recién llegada se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado.

-Erza… -dijo reconociendo a la figura-. Ni se te ocurra Félix, ya tiene a alguien.

-¿Son pareja?

-Aún no.

-Entonces tengo oportunidad –afirmó con confianza sonriendo, haciendo que la otra suspirara.

-Bueno, es culpa de Jeral por no tomar la iniciativa –murmuró ella-. Pero no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados.

-Seguramente hará algo –contestó Félix antes de ver el reloj-. Ya es tiempo de terminar la prueba, ¿te quedarás a saludarlos?

-Tal vez en otro momento.

-En algún momento tienes que volver a verlos, serás su instructora.

-El tiempo no es un problema para mí, ¿recuerdas? –respondió sonriendo antes de desaparecer dejando al pelicastaño sonriendo.

-Bueno, es hora –dijo Félix cogiendo su silbato, reunió un poco de poder mágico a la altura del pecho y sopló con fuerza.

El sonido del silbato resonó por todo el lugar, llegando hasta las zonas más alejadas y conforme el sonido alcanzaba a las esferas estas se detenían y regresaban hacia donde Félix se encontraba.

Poco a poco los magos también fueron acercándose, salían de todo lado cansados, con las ropas raspadas y algunas marcas de golpeas y caídas.

La mayoría de magos salió del bosque, entre ellos Gray que en algún momento había perdido su camisa y afortunadamente aún conservaba sus pantalones, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y observó cómo Juvia corría a su encuentro, por lo que tuvo que contener su impulso de sonreír.

-Gray sama, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien –exclamó una entusiasmada Juvia una vez que lo alcanzó.

-No fue muy difícil –respondió el mago de hielo-. Tú también lo hiciste bien, fue buena idea que despistaras esa esfera escondiéndote en la piscina.

-¿Cómo supo que Juvia hizo eso? –dijo Juvia observándolo sorprendida, haciendo que Gray se detuviera.

-¿Eh? Eso es… -contestó nervioso dándose cuenta de que se había delatado-. Porque te vi regresando de la piscina, así que era obvio –añadió rápidamente tratando de ocultar los nervios.

-¡Claro! Gray sama es muy inteligente –apoyó la peliazul sonriendo.

-Juvia me alegra ver que te encuentras bien –añadió una voz que ambos reconocieron.

-Es bueno ver que también se encuentra bien, Lyon –sonrió Juvia cortésmente al peliblanco.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –preguntó Lyon más animado acercándose más.

-¿Eh? Yo…

-Claro que no lo estaba –interrumpió Gray-. Apresurémonos –y con esa última palabra terminaron de llegar hacia donde se encontraba Félix.

Por otro lado, Natsu había logrado encontrar a Lucy y ambos regresaban juntos desde el bosque, la rubia venía cansada pero sonriente y a su lado caminando con una gran sonrisa se encontraba el pelirrosa.

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Luce –repetía Natsu.

-Gracias, Natsu, a mí me sorprende que no rompieras la esfera –bromeaba la maga celestial.

-Estaba más preocupado por ti –murmuró él desviando la vista sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.

-¿Natsu? –le miró interrogante, ya que no había alcanzado a oír sus palabras-. Oh, cierto, Sting me dijo que había un grupo de magos que estaban haciendo trampa.

-¿El rubiecito hizo qué? –exclamó Natsu-. ¿Te encontraste con él?

-Si, fue algo amable, me sorprendió cuando evito que fuera a una zona peligrosa –dijo Lucy pensativa sin darse cuenta de la mirada molesta que había aparecido en el rostro de su compañero-. Natsu, ¿tú crees…?

-Natsu san, rubia –interrumpió una voz proveniente de sus espaldas-. Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

-No me digas rubia –suspiró la maga celestial-. Y si, gracias por el consejo.

-Fue bueno que nos encontráramos, ¿no crees? –continuó Sting observándola fijamente-. La próxima vez que tengas problemas puedes…

-Ahora yo estoy con ella –le interrumpió Natsu-. Si Lucy tiene algún problema Happy y yo estaremos a su lado.

Nadie pudo decir nada más ya que llegaron donde se encontraba esperando el instructor.

-Muy bien, resistieron hasta el final más personas de lo que esperaba –felicitó Félix sonriendo-. Todos los que han sido disparados por sus esferas quédense aquí, los demás pueden retirarse a sus casas. Después del almuerzo tendrán la siguiente práctica.

Todos los que lograron pasar la prueba asintieron y partieron hacia sus casas, sin embargo dos magas caminaban pensativas junto a sus amigas.

-Están muy silenciosas, chicas, ¿sucedió algo? –mencionó Erza observándolas.

-Gray sama está actuando un poco raro –suspiró Juvia.

-Natsu también está actuando extraño –añadió Lucy cansada-. Aunque seguramente sea porque no ha podido destruir nada hasta ahora –concluyó ella misma y todas sonrieron divertidas.

-Tienes razón, Lucy –la apoyó la pelirroja y luego observó a la maga de agua-. Descuida Juvia, tal vez ande algo estresado por todo esto.

Con este consuelo, las 3 caminaron más tranquilas hacia sus hogares sin percatarse de que en la casa N#3 muy pronto habría una guerra silenciosa.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** Disculpen la demora, se acerca la época escolar y tuve unos días muy ocupados con los preparativos para las clases, las vacaciones se acaban demasiado pronto uwu

 **-Diana:** Natsu conquista corazones con su personalidad :3 me encanta cuando se pone protector con Lucy y aunque no hay muchas escenas de un Natsu celoso en el anime uwu

 **-HermioneTheVeela:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic :3

 **-Raan Asakura:** Siii, me gusta un poco el Stinglu, pero soy fiel seguidora del Nalu, siempre quise ver a los dos en una lucha por Lucy, espero que lo esté plasmando bien en la historia :3 gracias por seguir mi fic nwn

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	5. Ilusiones y verdades

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **ILUSIONES Y VERDADES**

.

Natsu se encontraba cansado mentalmente, desde que había aparecido Sting con la invitación al Torneo muchas cosas eran nuevas. Su humor andaba de mal en peor, bastaba con que el rubio se acercara a Lucy para que Natsu quisiera quemarlo vivo pero tenía que controlarse. Él, Natsu Dragneel controlando sus impulsos, jamás había pensado que llegaría ese día, y solo había una razón para tan extraño comportamiento y tenía nombre: Lucy Heartfilia.

Frustrado, el pelirrosa hizo la segunda cosa más extraña del día, cogió una toalla y fue a darse una larga ducha esperando que el agua lo relajara, ignorando por completo la sorprendida mirada de su compañero gatuno. Una vez que Natsu desapareció en el baño, Happy salió volando a toda velocidad alarmado hacia la habitación del mago de hielo.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

-¿Eh? –alzó la mirada el pelinegro desde su cama-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Gray! ¡Natsu está enfermo! –respondió preocupado el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿ _Flamitas_? Tal vez sea el hambre –contestó indiferente volviendo a recostarse en su cama.

-Pe-pero se fue a bañar –sollozó Happy-. ¡Y ya se había bañado en la mañana!

-¿Se ha bañado dos veces? –Gray se levantó de un salto frunciendo el ceño-. Eso sí es extraño, ¡vamos, Happy!

El pelinegro llegó a la habitación del pelirrosa y gracias a Happy que abrió la puerta, pudo entrar sin ningún problema. La cama estaba ordenada, un poco de ropa tirada por el suelo y ningún rastro de comida, lo que le hizo fruncir más el ceño al mago de hielo.

-¡Hey, Natsu! –exclamó Gray frente a la puerta de baño, no quería perder mucho tiempo arreglando esto.

Después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Natsu con el cabello mojado y una toalla envuelta en su cintura, mostrando su pecho al descubierto y una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Happy dijo que te encontrabas mal –respondió Gray cortantemente-. ¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta bañarte?

-¿Ah? –respondió el pelirrosa molesto-. ¿Qué tratas de decir, _cubo de hielo_? Me baño las veces que yo quiera.

-Sí, claro –contestó Gray sarcásticamente, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Natsu está de mal humor desde que salimos del gremio –interrumpió Happy ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

-No estoy de mal humor, es solo que… -sin saber cómo explicarse, Natsu revolvió sus cabellos frustrado desviando la vista-. No sé porque, pero me molesta ver a ese rubio persiguiendo a Luce todo el tiempo.

El silencio invadió la habitación y guiado por su curiosidad el pelirrosa alzó la vista, encontrándose con una incrédula mirada por parte de sus compañeros.

-Estás celoso –empezó a susurrar Happy para luego empezar a gritar mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas-. ¡A Natsu le gusta Lucy! ¡Te gusssssssssta!

-¡Claro que no! –dijo el pelirrosa.

-Es obvio que si –contradijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado-. Solo alguien tan idiota como tú no se daría cuenta de que está celoso.

-¡¿Quieres pelear, _hielito_?! –Natsu arrojó la toalla que tenía sujeta en la cintura hacia el rostro del mago de hielo que la atrapó con facilidad.

-¡Cuando quieras, _exhibicionista_! –Gray le lanzó de regreso su toalla-. A nadie le interesa ver tus cosas.

El pelirrosa al darse cuenta de la situación decidió posponer la pelea y se dirigió hacia su armario para coger algún pantalón, no sin antes dar un golpe final.

-Tú también andas de muy mal humor.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Gray indiferentemente.

-Cada vez que Lyon se acerca a Juvia te molestas –Natsu sonrió al ver como su compañero perdía su expresión de tranquilidad para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Natsu tiene razón –apoyó Happy dejando de volar-. Y Lector me contó que anoche Gray se peleó con Lyon por Juvia, te gusssssssssssta.

En el inexpresivo rostro del pelinegro empezó aparecer un ligero sonrojo que trató de ocultar al girar su cuerpo para dirigirse a la salida.

-No sé de qué hablan. Tenemos que ir a la segunda prueba –y sin decir más abandonó el lugar dejando a un gato azul y un pelirrosa sonriendo en señal de victoria.

-No es nada honesto –rió Natsu mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Tú tampoco, Natsu –refutó Happy sin ser escuchado, mientras observaba a Natsu salir de la habitación.

-¡Happy, vamos! –le llamó el pelirrosa desde el pasillo.

-¡Aye, sir!

….

Nuevamente todos se reunieron en un auditorio, este era un poco más amplio que en el que habían recibido la bienvenida y en lugar de las sillas y mesas, había unos cojines en el suelo para que pudieran sentarse.

Las chicas se sentaron hacia la izquierda y el grupo de chicos en el otro extremo, dejando el centro del auditorio despejado para el siguiente instructor.

-Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba –exclamó una voz familiar para la mayoría delos magos, especialmente para los miembros de Fairy Tail-. En la mañana evaluamos su capacidad física, ahora evaluaré su mente –la mujer se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el centro, sonreía divertida mientras una esfera giraba a su alrededor-. Mi nombre es Ultear.

La maga del tiempo fue recibida con exclamaciones de sorpresa por la mayoría de los presentes, y de cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida por parte de sus amigos. Devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, y recuperó su expresión serena haciendo que su esfera se detuviera flotando frente a ella.

-A cada uno de ustedes los haré pasar por una pequeña ilusión, independientemente de lo que vean deben conservar su autocontrol y no usar su magia –se detuvo un momento para escuchar las protestas de los presentes-. En el torneo tendrán diversas pruebas, y el éxito de muchas de ellas dependerá de su capacidad para mantener la calma aún en los momentos más complicados. Los que no sean capaces de controlarse es mejor que se marchen ahora.

Toda protesta contra la prueba se detuvo, muchos de ellos sonrieron con arrogancia seguros de su éxito, otros trataban de convencerse de la poca complejidad de la prueba, y algunos como Lucy, dirigían miradas preocupadas hacia sus compañeros impulsivos.

Fue por esta razón que cierto pelirrosa sintió como alguien lo observaba y terminó encontrando su mirada con un par de ojos chocolate que le deseaban suerte y apoyo. Sonrió con confianza dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo, no iba a fallar ahora.

Poco a poco Ultear fue llamando de uno en uno a los magos, hacía que observaran la esfera y ellos parecían entrar en un trance, los que no habían sido llamados observaban como el mago se quedaba inmóvil pero su rostro expresaba diversas emociones que en su mayoría eran enojo o tristeza. Muchos de los que eran llamados se ponían a gritar y se preparaban para pelear con su magia, era en esos momentos cuando Ultear rompía la ilusión e informaba el fracaso del participante. Los que lograban superar la prueba tampoco quedaban muy contentos, en su mayoría todos tenían una expresión de descontento.

-Gray Fullbuster –llamó la instructora. El pelinegro se levantó y acercó hacia el centro con su usual expresión desinteresada mientras sus compañeros lo observaban fijamente-. ¿Preparado? –Gray asintió y fijo su mirada en la esfera-. Bien, empecemos.

.

 **POV GRAY**

Clavé la mirada en esa esfera, era consciente de que todos me observaban pero decidí ignorarlos. Tenía confianza en que esto sería sencillo para mí, con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar mis emociones y tener una actitud fría e indiferente, haciendo honor al tipo de magia que utilizaba.

En un principio la esfera no mostró ningún cambio, pero repentinamente me vi sumergido en la secuencia de imágenes que me enseñaba. En un inicio se veían poco definidas, después pude verlas como si se tratara de una película, y antes de que me diera cuenta entendía que era parte de ellas.

Las imágenes a mi alrededor cambiaron y ahora me encontraba en unos de los parques de Magnolia, desde donde me hallaba podía observar a cierta peliazul que estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Me acerqué hacia ella hasta sentarme a su lado obteniendo su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté.

-Espero a Lyon sama –respondió Juvia sonriendo y se ¿sonrojaba?-. Hoy tenemos una cita.

Uno de mis ojos empezó a presentar un ligero tic ante la última palabra, ¿desde cuándo Juvia se sonrojaba por salir con ese hielo andante con pelo de anciano?

-Justo quería pedirte que me acompañes a un trabajo –dije indiferentemente con la seguridad de que ella cambiaría sus planes para poder estar conmigo.

-Oh, lo lamento Gray sama –contestó apenada-. Pero no puedo cancelar a Lyon sama, él es muy importante para mí

Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome molesto, no tenía sentido lo que ella decía, era imposible, ¿verdad? Y justo como si el destino quisiera responder mis dudas apareció el culpable de todo.

-Juvia, lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Lyon sujetando la mano de Juvia, ignorando por completo mi presencia-. Estás hermosa.

-Gracias, Lyon sama –respondió avergonzada

-¿Estás lista para nuestra cita? –continuó el peliblanco, sujetándola por su cintura apegándose a ella.

 _-¡Oh, no, claro que no!_ –grité en mi mente enfadado ante esa cercanía y me levanté dispuesto a interrumpir todo ese ridículo teatro-. ¡Lyon, deja a Juvia!

Pero ninguno de los dos me escuchó, en lugar de eso el muy maldito empezó acercar su rostro hacia ella, y yo solo podía pensar en partirle la cara, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera? Tal vez podía congelarlo y lanzarlo al fondo del océano. La mano de Lyon se paseaba por la espalda de Juvia descaradamente y yo sentía como algo dentro de mí rompía el límite de mi paciencia.

-Juvia es mía –susurró el peliblanco mientras me observaba arrogantemente antes de besarla.

Mi cuerpo se congelo un breve instante, antes de sentir como una cantidad abrumadora de ira gritaba por cada de unos mis poros. Lo congelaría, congelaría a ese mago petulante y lo enseñaría a jamás tocar lo que me pertenece.

Caminé hacia ellos con la mente completamente enfocada en eliminar a uno de ellos, pero justo cuando estuve a punto de lanzar la magia que lo congelaría ver el rostro de Juvia apaciguó el demonio de la ira que gritaba porque destruyera todo.

Fue un breve instante de lucidez, pero me aferré a él para recordar que todo esto era una prueba creada por Ultear. Respiré profundamente un par de veces obligándome a cerrar los ojos para no volver a ver a Juvia y Lyon, sabía que de volver a verlos terminaría cometiendo homicidio.

En el momento en que tome la decisión de tranquilizarme sentí como una leve brisa me rodeaba hasta que escuché una voz.

-Bien hecho, Gray, pasaste la prueba –dijo Ultear satisfecha y yo caminé hacia mi asiento fastidiado.

 **FIN POV GRAY**

.

Gray había logrado superar la prueba satisfactoriamente, aunque en un determinado momento la temperatura en el auditorio disminuyó repentinamente poco después todo había regresado a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el mago de hielo se veía enojado e irritable, sobre todo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lyon parecía dispuesto a congelarlo y romperlo en pedacitos.

Un ambiente tenso rodeaba el lugar donde este se sentaba, su mente era un caos tratando de negar lo que en esa ilusión había parecido tan evidente. Y al mismo tiempo trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido irreal y no existía una buena razón para arriesgarse a lo que encarcelaran por unos años por atacar a alguien.

-Natsu Dragneel –interrumpió Ultear volviendo atraer las miradas sobre ella.

El pelirrosa que había observado a su compañero se levantó y caminó en dirección de la esfera, pero al pasar cerca del mago de hielo escuchó un leve susurro.

-Recuerda en todo momento que es una ilusión –aconsejó Gray, en un tono de voz tan bajo que solo un Dragon Slayer podría oír.

Natsu asintió levemente y continuó su camino, se repitió las palabras de su compañero varias veces en su mente antes de fijar su mirada en la esfera.

-Bien, empecemos –sonrió Ultear y la ilusión inició para atormentar al pelirrosa.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Uff quise escribir todo en un solo capítulo pero solo con la parte de Gray escribí bastante, así que en el siguiente capítulo veremos la prueba de nuestro querido pelirrosa xd

 **-Diana:** Creo que en este capítulo se van a congelar xd gracias por los ánimos, las clases se ponen un poco pesadas pero sobreviviré y para mi fic de "Nada volverá a ser como antes" estaba planeando un especial o una segunda temporada cuando termine esta historia, me alegra mucho que te gustara su final.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	6. Ilusiones y verdades (parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **ILUSIONES Y VERDADES (PARTE II)**

.

 **POV NATSU**

Estaba intrigado, Gray pocas veces perdía la paciencia pero podía jurar que en esta ocasión estuvo a un paso de congelar todo el auditorio, claro que no había sido un problema para mí pero solo me ponía más alerta en lo que me mostraría Ultear.

Observé la esfera tal y como me indicaban, las imágenes empezaron a pasar por ella y poco después yo era parte de esas imágenes, ¿estaba dentro de la esfera? Claro que no, no había visto a nadie desaparecer cuando miraban la esfera.

Me encontraba en la entrada del gremio, sonriente ingresé y me encontré con su ambiente alocado, busqué con la mirada a mi compañera de equipo y mi sonrisa se congeló al verla sentada al lado de un rubio de pelos parados. ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? Caminé hacia ellos hasta detenerme al lado de su mesa fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Hey, hola Natsu san –saludó el rubio sonriente, mientras pasaba uno de su brazos sobre los hombros de Lucy. Fruncí más el ceño y clave mi mirada en ella.

-Natsu, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó inocentemente al sentir mi mirada.

-¿Qué haces con él? –interrogué directamente, y ella me observó sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Hemos venido a visitarlos y esa es la actitud que tomas? –su voz sonaba molesta mientras se levantaba, algo que en el interior me alegró, al menos ya no la estaba abrazando el otro-. Fue mala idea venir, debimos quedarnos en Sabertooth.

Las últimas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y entonces me percaté de un pequeñísimo detalle que antes no había observado. En la mano derecha de Lucy ya no se encontraba la marca del gremio, en su lugar estaba la marca de Sabertooth, ¿cómo era posible eso? Corrí hacia Luce para preguntarle, pero una mano me sujetó por el brazo deteniéndome.

-Te agradecería que no la molestaras más, Natsu san –dijo Sting molesto-. Lucy es mi novia y no me gusta que la andes siguiendo.

- _"¿Novia? ¿De quién? ¿De este rubiecito con peinado de erizo? No, no, no, absolutamente no"_ –mis pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad por mi mente hasta llegar a un punto evidente-. ¿Tú hiciste que ella dejara Fairy Tail?

-Si –afirmó él con su estúpida sonrisa-. Me molestaba mucho que se quedara cerca de ti, así que con algo de persuasión aceptó venir a Sabertooth.

-¿Persuasión? ¿Qué le dijiste a Luce? –de un brusco movimiento me liberé de su agarre y lo encaré, podía sentir el fuego hormiguear por mis manos, en lugar de sangre sentía lava avanzando por cada una de mis venas y un poderoso instinto de incinerarlo todo.

-Solo la verdad –contestó poniéndose a la defensiva-. Si ella seguía aquí no me quedaría más opción que partirte la cara para que te alejaras de ella; ahora Lucy es mía, ¿entiendes? Mantén tus flamas lejos de mi chica.

-¿Amenazaste a Lucy? –gruñí ya sin poder contenerme, y separé mis brazos para atacarlo; él solo sonrió arrogantemente y alzó un puño como provocación-. La apartaste de mi lado, la amenazaste, tocaste a la persona más importante para mí, y ¿tienes el descaro de decir que es tuya? Te voy a quemar, vas aprender a no volver acercarte a ella porque no saldrás vivo.

Mi voz sonaba amenazante, en lugar de la usual adrenalina que sentía antes de una batalla ahora mi mente estaba sumergida en una fría tranquilidad ideando todas las maneras en las que haría sufrir a Sting. ¿Qué importaba si en el proceso destruía el gremio? ¿O si debía convertirme en un criminal? Jamás tendría compasión por alguien que lastimara a Lucy.

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire para lanzar un poderoso rugido.

" _Recuerda en todo momento que es una ilusión"_

La voz de Gray atravesó mis pensamientos un instante antes de que atacara deteniéndome por un momento, ¿una ilusión? Sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Natsu, ¿te molesta que sea amiga de Sting? –resonó la voz de Lucy en mi mente.

-Tú eres mi amiga –había contestado.

-Aunque conozca nuevas personas eso no va a cambiar.

-Pero ese rubio quiere que hagas equipo con él y su gato Lector.

-Aunque él quiera eso, yo solo quiero seguir siendo un equipo contigo y Happy, soy una maga de Fairy Tail y eso no va a cambiar –aseguró Lucy con confianza, podía ver la honestidad en sus palabras, había sido como una promesa que ella me había hecho.

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

- _"Luce jamás dejaría Fairy Tail"_ –me recordé mentalmente, era imposible que ella dejara el gremio.

Todo a mi alrededor recobró el sentido y me obligué a respirar profundamente varias veces, ahora que había recordado la razón por la que estaba ahí debía tratar de detenerme, pero resultaba extremadamente difícil.

-Bien, bien, sinceramente no pensé que lo lograrías –interrumpió Ultear apareciendo de improviso, y todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor desapareció para dar paso al auditorio-. Puedes ir a tu asiento, Natsu.

No dije nada, no me creía capaz de decir nada, si abría la boca escupiría fuego y me lanzaría atacar a la maga del tiempo por sumergirme en esa ilusión, estaba gastando cada parte de mi mente para mantenerme tranquilo aunque cada poro de mi piel gritaba porque incendiara el lugar y me fuera de ahí llevándome a Lucy.

Llegué a mi lugar y me senté bruscamente en el cojín, observé con enfado a Sting al que habían llamado al centro del auditorio, si lo pensaba con más claridad él no parecía ser del chico manipulador o de los que amenazarían a Luce, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera buscando estar siempre cerca de ella, y solo por esa razón se merecía todas mis miradas molestas.

Busqué con la mirada a mi compañera y resultó un gran alivio encontrarme con su mirada, me observaba curiosa y preocupada sin prestarle ninguna atención al rubio; tal vez fue gracias a eso que pude sentir como el enojo iba disminuyendo y una nueva verdad se rebelaba ante mis ojos. Tal vez más tarde debería conversar con alguien sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

 **FIN POV NATSU**

.

La siguiente hora pasó sin muchas novedades, Erza superó la prueba admirablemente ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes. En el momento en que llamaron a Juvia, cierto mago de hielo pelinegro observó con mayor atención lo que sucedía. La prueba duró unos minutos y Juvia superó la ilusión satisfactoriamente.

-Rivales de amor, Juvia jamás perderá contra ustedes –dijo la maga de agua en voz alta antes de ir a sentarse, ganándose las miradas confundidas y molestas de la mayoría de las magas, la sonrisa divertida de sus amigas y un rostro avergonzado de Gray que ya podía imaginarse de que había tratado la ilusión de Juvia.

En el turno de Lucy, las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas, aún sumergida en la ilusión el rostro de la maga celestial no rebeló muchas expresiones y al terminar su actitud seguía siendo sumamente tranquila y relajada. Ultear felicitó a la maga, poniéndole una de las notas mas altas y continuó llamando.

La última en ser llamada fue Yukino, y todos los que vivían en la casa #3 pudieron percatarse de la tensión en el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de la Sombra cuando en el rostro de la peliblanca apareció una mueca de dolor. Rogué sujetaba con fuerza el cojín en el que se hallaba sentado hasta que Ultear finalizó la prueba y Yukino pudo regresar a su asiento, sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro suspiraba aliviado tratando de ignorar las miradas divertidas que sus compañeros le dirigían.

-Con esto hemos terminado las pruebas de hoy, mañana estaremos mostrándoles los resultados –explicó la instructora con una sonrisa y luego se retiró del lugar.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, algunos de apresuraron en salir y otros como las chicas de la casa #6 se quedaron conversando un momento mientras sonreían. Los chicos por su parte se habían quedado observándolas sin percatarse de que el lugar se había vaciado hasta dejarlos solos.

-Hey chicos –dijo Erza sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Quieren venir a cenar con nosotras? Minerva y Yukino prepararán una comida para celebrar que todos pasamos bien el primer día.

-Iremos –contestó inmediatamente Rogue sin esperar la opinión de los demás.

-Gracias, Rogue sama –dijo Yukino sonriéndole amablemente.

-Entonces, vayamos de inmediato –añadió Minerva levantándose y guiando el camino hacia su casa.

Todos siguieron sus pasos y al llegar al hogar cada uno se separó; Minerva, Yukino y Rogue fueron hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Erza salió un momento a conseguir algunas bebidas para acompañar la cena; Lucy y Juvia subieron a sus habitaciones a darse un baño, dejando a los cuatros chicos sentados en la sala esperando, en un ambiente algo tenso.

-Flamitas, ven –hablo Gray tras un momento de silencio, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ahora no estoy de humor –protestó Natsu, sin querer levantarse, pero al ver como su compañero lo observaba insistentemente y al recordar lo útil que había resultado su consejo para superar la última prueba se levantó-. ¿Qué quieres, hielito?

El moreno solo salió de la casa y espero a que el pelirrosa antes de hablar, apoyándose en una de las paredes de la infraestructura.

-¿De qué trató tu ilusión? –preguntó directamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió el pelirrosa a la defensiva recordando lo que había sucedido.

-Fue sobre Lucy, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado Natsu, logrando que Gray sonriera arrogantemente.

-Es bastante evidente, mi ilusión fue sobre… Juvia –finalizó de hablar Gray desviando la mirada, tratando de conservar su expresión intacta.

-Sabía que estabas interesado en Juvia –contestó Natsu sonriendo divertido, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¡No es tan fácil de aceptar! –contestó avergonzado el moreno, para luego carraspear-. El punto es, creo que debemos hacer una alianza.

-¿Quieres que te haga de cupido, hielito? –dijo Natsu sin perder su sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso, Natsu –replicó seriamente-. Sabes que Sting y Lyon están interesados en ellas.

-Eso es obvio, desde que salimos de Magnolia Sting se la para siguiendo a Luce –recordó enfadado.

-Aún no sé lo que siento por Juvia, pero si debo ser honesto, tampoco me agrada la idea de que esté con Lyon –confesó Gray bajando la mirada, hablando con seriedad tratando de dejar por una vez su orgullo-. Y estoy seguro de que tú está en una situación muy similar, Natsu, te conozco desde que somos niños.

-Dejemos de pelear entre nosotros y evitemos que esos dos se acerquen a las chicas –completó Natsu, entendiendo a donde quería llegar su compañero. Él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Lucy, pero estaba seguro de que no le agradaría en lo absoluto ver que otro chico estuviera cerca de ella-. Está bien, hay que contarle a Happy, él también podrá ayudarnos –continuó el pelirrosa sonriendo, estirando una de sus manos para formalizar la alianza.

-Me parece bien –aceptó Gray, estrechando la mano de Natsu con fuerza.

Ambos magos sonrieron, eran magos de Fairy Tail y no permitirían que otros sujetos se acercaran a Lucy y Juvia, confiaban en sus habilidades para lograrlo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¿Qué hacen afuera? –les interrumpió Erza regresando con unas bolsas.

-¡Nada! –contestó Natsu tratando de parecer normal.

-Ehmm solo te esperábamos para ayudarte –continuó Gray y el pelirrosa corrió hacia Erza, le quito una de las bolsas e ingresó a la casa rápidamente seguido de Gray que cargaba la otra bolsa.

-Es bueno que sean tan caballerosos –dijo Erza mirando con orgullo la por donde ambos magos habían desaparecido, y con una gran sonrisa ingresó a la vivienda lista para compartir una agradable cena con todos sus amigos, sin prever el caos que se desataría más noche como consecuencias de las bebidas que había traído.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

.

* * *

 **N/A:** El día aún no termina y tampoco las aventuras para nuestros protagonistas xd tuve que poner a Sting un poco maquiavélico en la ilusión de Ultear para hacer enfadar a Natsu, pero creo que salió bien.

 **-Raan Asakura:** Jajaja este torneo será todo un desafió para Natsu y Gray xd Espero te divirtieras en tus vacaciones, disfrútalas y gracias por los ánimos, espero también te guste este capítulo :3

 **-Diana:** Oye, me estás dando ideas, sería gracioso que en algún momento las chicas se enteren sobre las ilusiones de Gray y Natsu, sobretodo Juvia, creo que moriría de amor xd

 **-Gabe Logan:** Me encantaría hacer que aparezca END, pero después de pensarlo un poco creo que me destrozaría tooooooodo el lugar donde entrenan. Lo estoy reservando para más adelante :3

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	7. ¡Quiero mas sake!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡QUIERO MÁS SAKE!**

.

Existen pocas cosas que los chicos no sabían cómo solucionar, y la escena que iba formándose frente a sus ojos era una de esas. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto?

Habían tenido una cena tranquila, por primera vez no hubieron discusiones entre los chicos aunque posiblemente eso se debiera a la presencia de Erza y Minerva. Aun así, todo había sido muy divertido, conforme anochecía una de las chicas recordó las bebidas que la pelirroja había traído y ese había sido el inicio de todo el caos. Natsu y Gray habían olvidado por completo las consecuencias de esa bebida endemoniada, como consecuencia de eso todos empezaron a beber, ya iban por la cuarta botella cuando empezaron a notarse los primeros indicios de los efectos de la bebida..

-Se está acabando muy rápido el sake –protestó Minerva con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-. ¿Podrían traer más, chicos? Y un poco más de comida, ¿si?

Todos debieron entender que algo andaba mal al escuchar tanta amabilidad por parte de la señorita, pero nadie se atrevió a negarse y los 5 chicos salieron en dirección a las tiendas. Compraron unas botellas de sake, bentos, bocadillos para acompañar la bebida y algunos helados, todos sabían lo mucho que a las chicas les gustaba.

Regresaron a la casa después de unos diez minutos, ya había anochecido por completo y el cielo estrellado se presentaba hermoso. Al entrar un ligero escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral, pero inocentemente culparon al frío nocturno y continuaron su camino.

-Hemos traído todo lo que pid… -la voz de Lyon se detuvo apenas ingresó a la sala.

-Hey, ¿por qué te detienes? –protestó Natsu entrando detrás de él.

-Demonios –dijo Gray detrás suyo.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí? –dijo Sting sorprendido.

-¿Están bien? –añadió Rogue entrando al último y observando igual de sorprendido a las chicas.

Todas tenían un notable sonrojo en su rostro, en el piso completamente vacías se encontraban las tres botellas de sake que quedaban. Minerva se encontraba recostada en el sofá con sus ojos en espiral murmurando cosas, Yukino y Lucy estaban jugando jan ken po mientras se reían y Erza se encontraba observando a los recién llegados fijamente. No había rastro de Juvia en la sala.

-¡Gané! –gritó Lucy interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado-. Yukino, invoca a Libra.

-¡Si, Lucy sama! –respondió la peliblanca, tambaleándose mientras se levanta y sacaba una de sus llaves-. ¡Abréte puerta…!

-¡Noooo! –gritó Rogue atravesando la sala y sujetando la mano de su compañera con delicadeza-. No puedes invocar un espíritu celestial en ese estado, Yukino.

-P-pero Rogue sama debo cumplir mi apuesta –protestó ella y luego se detuvo repentinamente observándolo-. Rogue sama…

-Ehmm, ¿si? –respondió él sorprendido por su mirada.

-Rogue sama, usted es muy apuesto –continuó Yukino y luego amplió su sonrisa al ver como el pelinegro se avergonzaba-. ¡Realmente muy apuesto!

-¿O-otra vez? –dijo Gray desde la entrada observando la escena y al otro pelinegro que parecía estar en estado de shock.

-¡Oigan! ¿Trajeron el sake? –interrumpió Erza observando las bolsas-. ¡Hace falta más sake!

-¡Otra vez se emborracharon! –gritaron Natsu y Gray alarmados, debían escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaay sama!

Una figura repentina se abalanzó hacia el mago de hielo tumbándolo en el suelo con fuerza, los demás chicos se hicieron a un lado asustados observando el cuerpo semiinconsciente del moreno.

-¡Gray sama lo estuve buscando! Juvia creía que se había ido sin mí –lloraba la maga de agua echada sobre el cuerpo de Gray-. Lo extrañaba tanto Gray sama.

-Solo me fui por 10 minutos –contestó Gray tratando de levantarse sin éxito.

-Juvia, ¿te encuentras bien? –se acercó Lyon para ayudar a la peliazul, un poco celoso por la cercanía que tenía con el otro mago.

-¡Yo soy el que fui atacado! –protestó Gray.

-Hmp, el estado de Juvia es más importante –dijo el peliblanco ayudando a levantarse a Juvia-. Tranquila Juvia, será mejor que te sientes.

-Lyon –dijo la maga siendo guiada hacia uno de los sillones, pero sorpresivamente lo abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar por un momento.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Lyon! –se acercó el moreno, empezando una nueva discusión con Juvia parada entre los dos.

Sting observaba todo sorprendido desde la entrada aún sin poder moverse, se sentía como si estuviera en un campo minado y al parecer el pelirrosa se encontraba en un estado similar.

-Natsuuu~ -canturreó una voz, y ambos jóvenes fijaron su mirada en la rubia que se acercaba hasta detenerse frente al mago de fuego-. Natsuuu, por favor acaríciame como siempre lo haces.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Sting sonrojado por su imaginación y alterado-. ¡¿Qué demonios le haces a Lucy, Natsu san?!

-¡Yo no le hago nada de lo que estás pensando! –contestó el pelirrosa avergonzado, cuando sintió como alguien se abrazaba a su brazo y al bajar la mirada se encontró con ese par de ojos chocolate-. ¿L-Lucy?

-Natsuuu –ronroneó la maga apegándose más a su cuerpo-. Acaríciame.

-Hey, d-detente Lucy –el sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu iba en aumento conforme su compañera no paraba de apegar sus cuerpos, hasta que en un momento se alejó y se fue al lado de Sting sujetando su mano.

-Sting, Natsu no quiere acariciarme –sollozó la maga celestial haciendo un puchero-. Dile que lo haga.

-¿Q-qué? –respondió el rubio sin poder despegar la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas-. No deberías pedir esas cosas, rubia, mejor vamos a que descanses.

-¡No! –refutó Lucy apartándose con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas-. Yo solo quería que…

Natsu respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos alterados desde que su compañera había acercado tanto su cuerpo. Sujetó a Lucy por una mano atrayéndola hacia él, y con la otra acaricio suavemente el mentón de la maga. Ella cerró los ojos complacida, y el pelirrosa desvió la vista, debía mantener la cordura y cuidar de ella, pero era condenadamente difícil si ella se le acercaba de esa forma.

-¡Juguemos al maestro del gremio! –gritó sorpresivamente Erza atrayendo la atención de todos.

Natsu y Gray palidecieron al escuchar el nombre del juego mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Los otros tres chicos se quedaron callados observando a la pelirroja, pero la actitud de sus dos amigos les anunciaba que no era algo bueno.

-¡Mejor juguemos verdad o reto! –dijo Minerva levantándose, y los chicos apoyaron inmediatamente la idea creyendo inocentemente que ese juego sería mucho mejor.

Bajo las indicaciones de Erza y Minerva los chicos movieron la mesita que había en la sala, apartaron los muebles y sirvieron los bocadillos en unas bandejas, cuando todo estuvo listo todos se sentaron sobre la alfombra formando un círculo rodeando una botella.

-Les explicaré las reglas –empezó Minerva mientras tomaba un nuevo vaso de sake-. Giramos la botella, la punta indica el que manda y el otro lado de la botella el que obedece. Si escogen verdad deben contestar cualquier cosas, y si es reto jajaja ya lo descubrirán.

-¡Si! –gritaron las chicas animadas, y los chicos solo se observaron entre ellos dándose apoyo.

-Gira, gira la botella –canturreó Erza y la hizo girar con fuerza, las chicas reían y los chicos observaban fijamente la botella, después de lo que les pareció una eternidad esta al fin se detuvo-. Yo mando a… ¡Lyon! ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad –respondió el peliblanco restándole importancia, seguro de que no habría nada malo en ser honesto.

-Bien –sonrió la pelirroja maliciosamente-. ¿Te gustaría besar a Juvia?

-Eh… -la mente de Lyon se quedó en blanco mientras un color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas observando reiteradas veces a la maga de agua que lo miraba intrigada-. ¿Puedo cambiarlo a reto?

-Jajaja solo esta vez; entonces te reto a que le hagas un baile sexy a Juvia –ordenó Erza y todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el rostro completamente avergonzado del mago, todo reían a excepción de un moreno al que no le agradaba la idea.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos Lyon se acercó hacia Juvia empezando a quitarse la chaqueta y camisa mientras bailaba, la peliazul trataba de ocultar su rostro notablemente avergonzada, hasta que sin previo aviso la camisa que tenía en el peliblanco en sus manos empezó a incendiarse y tuvo que detener su baile para apagarlo.

Sin que nadie en la sala se diera cuenta Gray alzó su pulgar en dirección al pelirrosa en señal de aprobación y ´Natsu solo sonrió divertido. La siguientes vueltas estuvieron llenas de castigos, entre ellos Sting fue retado a cantar mientras saltaba de un pie, a Rogue le obligaron a quitarse su chaqueta quedando con el torso al descubierto, a Lucy la retaron a sentarse por un minuto entre las piernas de Sting, pero misteriosamente el lugar donde se sentaba el rubio se congelo mojando sus pantalones y el reto fue suspendido porque tuvo que irse a cambiar de ropa.

-Hey, Lucy, ¿estás bien? –se acercó Natsu hacia la maga celestial que se había recostado en el sofá-. Deberías dejar de to… ¡Hey!

Sin previo aviso, Lucy había atraído a Natsu hacia ella jalándolo por su brazo, y ahora tenía al pelirrosa recostado encima suyo.

-Eres tan cálido, Natsu –dijo ella abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-L-Lucy –Natsu trató de levantarse pero para su sorpresa su compañera tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba.

-¡AH!

-¡¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado el pelirrosa levantándose.

-¡Natsu, todo da vueltas! –dijo la rubia asustada-. Todo gira demasiado.

-Por supuesto que gira, ya estás borracha –suspiró él.

-Cárgame –dijo ella, luego con algo de esfuerzo se levantó sobre el sofá y se lanzó a la espalda de Natsu-. ¡Yupi, soy más alta!

Todos en la sala rieron al ver a la rubia sobre el pelirrosa que caminaba resignado, Sting había empezado a tomar también y se encontraba siguiendo las órdenes de la señorita sin poder escapar. Hasta que a Erza se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Lucy, hace poco vimos a Natsu con una chica –empezó hablar la pelirroja obteniendo la atención de la rubia.

-¿U-una chica?

-Sí, y parecían muy cercanos –continuó hablando.

-¿De qué hablas, Erza? –interrumpió el pelirrosa confundido sin recordar nada de lo que contaba su amiga.

-Tu calladito –dijo Lucy mordiéndole el cuello a Natsu-. Si vuelves hablar te muerdo más fuerte.

-¡Me mordiste!

-¡Te lo merecías! –Lucy se bajó de su espalda y ahora observaba enojada los ojos verdes del mago-. ¡Estás coqueteando con otras chicas!

-¡Claro que no! Todo se lo ha inventado Erza.

-¡Gray sama jamás engañaría a Juvia! –gritó la peliazul desde otro sofá sentada sobre las piernas de un Gray avergonzado-. ¡Gray sama es el mejor!

-Tranquila Juvia –trató el moreno de tranquilizarla pero solo consiguió que ella lo abrazara con más fuerza y se apegara más-. _"Tranquilo, Gray, respira, ¡respira y deja de pensar cosas pervertidas!"_

-¡Natsu mentiroso! –continuó Lucy caminando hacia él, Natsu empezó a retroceder hasta sentir su espalda chocar con una pared y descubrir que se encontraba atrapado-. ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti…?

-Claro que eres bonita, Lucy –contestó él inmediatamente hasta que se percató de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Luce.

-¿Entonces por qué miras a otras chicas?

-Ya te dije que eso se lo inventó Erza –contestó empezando a frustarse.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó ella inocentemente-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Pero te lo llevo diciendo desde hace rato –suspiró rendido para luego añadir en un susurro-. Cómo podría mirar a otras chicas si tú eres la más bonita.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Natsu?

-N-nada –respondió él pero luego reunió valor y fijando su mirada en los ojos de Lucy se decidió a contarle todo lo que llevaba pensando últimamente-. Lucy, la verdad es que estos días yo…

-Chicos, he venido a decirles que no hagan tanto ruido –interrumpió una voz familiar en todo el ambiente alborotado.

Natsu maldijo internamente al recién llegado, ahora que había logrado encontrar las palabras llegaban y le interrumpían. Los demás se encontraban sorprendidos observando hacia la entrada de la sala.

-Jerall –dijo Erza en un suspiro sin apartar su mirada del recién llegado.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por motivos de que sería muy largo, esta fiesta la dividiré en dos capítulos, el primero será una hermosa introducción al posterior descontrol y el Nalu, Gruvia y Jerza que aparecerán más adelante.

Y cuando nuestros personajes vuelvan a estar sobrios explicaré como fue que llegó Jerall ahí xd

 **-Raan Asakura:** Si vi la ova de navidad, me reí un montón y me encantó cuando Natsu defendió a Lucy después de que le echaran vela en su espalda xd también fue muy gracioso cuando se emborracharon por primera vez en las aguas termales.

 **-Gabe Logan:** Gray es el mejor salvando al mundo del fuego de Natsu xd no he olvidado el stardrees de Lucy.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	8. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **REVELACIONES**

.

-Jerall –dijo Erza en un suspiro sin apartar su mirada del recién llegado.

El mago sonrió al ver a su pelirroja favorita e ignorando la mirada sorprendida de todos se acercó hacia ella con paso lento.

-Erza –la nombró con ternura al detenerse frente a ella y observar divertido las mejillas sonrojadas-. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-No –respondió la maga apresuradamente, pero al ver como el otro alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad, suspiró-. Un poco, ¿quieres unirte?

-Se supone que vengo a detener su fiesta –rió Jerall aceptando el vaso que le ofrecían.

-Solo acompáñanos un momento y luego detendremos la fiesta –insistió la pelirroja antes de añadir en un susurro-. Todos se llevan tan bien y yo estoy sola…

-Vaya… -comentó el peliazul sonriendo de lado-. ¿No quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Erza alzó la vista sonriendo mientras él tomaba de un trago la bebida que le había servido.

-No es mala idea.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? –sonrió levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Erza no tardó en sujetar con suavidad la mano que Jerall le ofrecía, en su rostro podía notarse un gran sonrojo pero resultaba difícil distinguir si era por la cercanía del peliazul o solo un efecto de todo el sake que había consumido. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ambos magos abandonaron la casa ante la mirada divertida de Minerva.

El frío de la noche recorrió el cuerpo de Titania haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, pero nada pasaba desapercibido para su acompañante que no dudo en quitarse su abrigo y ponerlo sobre los hombros de la maga.

-Gracias –susurró ella terminando de acomodarse el abrigo y descubriendo con sorpresa lo largos que le quedaban los brazos-. Has crecido.

-Siempre fui más alto que tú –respondió divertido.

-Pero no tan alto -protestó

-Bueno, antes era un niño y ahora ya soy un adulto.

-¿Cómo llégate aquí? –Erza detuvo sus pasos observando la figura del mago detenerse también y girar su cuerpo para observarla.

-Viste a Ultear, ¿o no? –respondió él tratando de desviar la pregunta.

-Sí, pero ¿tú también eres instructor o vienes como participante el torneo?

-Ciertamente me invitaron y yo rechacé la oferta; pero hoy en la mañana Ultear me avisó de un pequeño problema –confesó Jerall antes de girarse y retomar la caminata.

-¿Qué problema? –Erza reanudó el paso alcanzándolo.

-Parece que alguien quiere quitarme mi tesoro más valioso –dijo el peliazul recordando brevemente la mención que le había hecho Ultear sobre Felix-. Y yo no puedo permitirlo, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué tesoro hablas, Jerall? –cuestionó la pelirroja cansada de las evasivas de su acompañante, pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una risa.

El resto del paseo consistió en una serie de preguntas insistentes por parte de una Erza muy curiosa y las bromas evasivas de Jerall, hasta que llegaron a la zona de las tiendas.

-¡Erza, espera!

-Nooo, ¡dame más sake! –protestó la pelirroja escapando con una botella en la mano.

-¡Señorita, no ha pagado! –exclamó el vendedor saliendo de su tienda.

-Aquí tiene, señor, disculpe –se apresuró en pagar el peliazul antes de salir corriendo tras su fugitiva.

-Cuide mejor a su novia, jovencito –le reprendió el señor mientras veía a la pareja correr.

Fueron varios los intentos de Jerall por atrapar a la pelirroja, pero ella lograba esquivarlo siempre en el último momento. Erza por su parte se sentía libre, ligera y feliz, había soñado muchas veces con poder compartir momentos así con él, pero siempre habían tantas cosas que se lo impedían que ahora todo parecía mágico para ella.

Tan concentrada iba disfrutando el momento, que se olvidó de observar los lugares donde pisaba y sus pies se enredaron haciéndola caer.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Jerall al ver como el cuerpo de Erza caía hacia delante, aún sin saber cómo él se lanzó y logró atrapar el cuerpo de la pelirroja antes de que se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo.

En lugar de eso, el peliazul se las ingenió para girar su cuerpo y su espalda recibió el impacto de la caída, mientras que sobre su pecho descansaba Erza. Estuvieron así un par de minutos recobrando el aliento por la carrera, hasta que Jerall pudo sentir como ambas respiración se normalizaban.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado observando el rostro de la pelirroja que decía ni una sola palabra, grande fue su sorpresa al verla dormida, con suavidad apartó uno de los mechones rojos del rostro de Erza y sonrió con ternura.

Con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarla la cargó en sus brazos, el movimiento logró despertar un poco a la maga, pero ella solo sonrió.

-Estoy feliz de verte, Jerall –susurró tiernamente antes de volver a caer dormida y sin llegar a ver el sonrojo y la mirada llena de profundos sentimientos que le dirigía el peliazul.

-Yo también, Erza –respondió aunque ella no alcanzara a escucharle, y sin más palabras emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa.

…

Mientras tanto, en la casa #6, poco después de que Erza y Jerall salieran juntos la fiesta recobró su humor, con la única diferencia de que Minerva se había encargado de emborrachar a Sting y Lyon hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Jajajaja aún les falta aprender mucho –reía la maga observando como el rubio caía sobre el sofá con sus ojos en espiral.

-Algún día la venceré, señorita, la venceré… –murmuraba Sting.

-¡Gray, peleemos por el amor de Juvia! –exclamó Lyon acercándose hacia el moreno, pero antes de que él pudiera responder la maga de Sabertooth lo detuvo.

-Primero derrótame –dijo entregándole otra botella de Sake-. ¡Hasta el fondo!

Ambos magos tomaron el sake, pero el primero en caer fue Lyon que cayó tumbado sobre el suelo murmurando algunas incoherencias sobre hielo y sake. Cuando Minerva logró ver a ambos magos inconscientes sonrió y abandonó la sala con pasos tambaleante.

-He cumplido mi misión –dijo orgullosa, dirigiéndose a su habitación, llevándose en sus brazos a los pequeños gatos que habían caído dormidos.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Lyon? –dijo Gray al ver como su amigo permanecía profundamente dormido en el suelo.

-Gray sama no me ignore –sollozaba Juvia aún sentada sobre sus piernas-. Sino puede escucharme entonces bébame y conviértame en su hielo –y con estas últimas palabras, la parte inferior de la maga se convirtió en agua.

-No te ignoro Juvia, ahora deja de volverte agua estás mojando mis pantalones.

-¡A Gray sama no le gusto! –sollozó con más fuerza la maga del agua.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –protestó Gray, pero no lograba parar las lágrimas de su compañera-. Es solo que… ehmm… te ves mejor en estado sólido.

Las lágrimas de Juvia se detuvieron observándolo sorprendida y luego lo abrazó con más fuerza regresando sus piernas a la normalidad.

-Gray sama también me gusta más en estado sólido –afirmó ella entusiasmada y él solo pudo sonreír divertido.

-¿Te gustó más que Lyon? –preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad recordando como ella lo había abrazado antes-. Hace un momento lo abrazaste.

-Es porque Juvia espera que algún día Lyon sea mi cuñado –respondió entusiasmada la maga, y en su mente empezó a pasar una secuencia de imágenes sobre su futura boda con Gray, todos los hijos que le daría y Lyon como cuñado suyo, los ojos de Juvia se transformaron en dos corazones perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones.

-Hey, Juvia –llamó Gray sobresaltando a la peliazul, pero ella se apoyó en su hombro somnolienta.

-No sé qué sería de mi vida sin Gray sama –murmuró cerrando los ojos cayendo dormida. El moreno la observó enternecido y apartó algunos mechones de su rostro.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó del sofá y llevó a Juvia a su habitación, la recostó con cuidado en su cama tratando de no despertarla. Juvia sonrió en sueños y se hizo un ovillo abrazando uno de sus tantos peluches de Gray. El mago de hielo solo pudo sonreír y abrigarla, abandonó con cuidado la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió una última mirada hacia la cama.

-Yo tampoco sé que sería de mi vida sin ti, Juvia, sería muy aburrida –susurró el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el pasillo suspiró sintiéndose algo confundido, todo era nuevo para él y su personalidad fría junto a su orgullo le dificultaban las cosas en gran manera. Pero el ruido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos alzando la vista para ver a un pelirrosa aproximarse cargando a Lucy en su espalda.

-¿También se quedó dormida? –preguntó divertido.

-Aún está algo despierta, pero rompió un jarrón abajo antes de que la convenciera –respondió Natsu deteniéndose a su lado.

-Natsuu tu espalda es muy cálida –murmuró la rubia aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo sonreír a ambos jóvenes.

-Te espero abajo, tenemos que llevarnos a Lyon y Sting –dijo Gray y se marchó en dirección a la sala.

El pelirrosa asintió y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de su compañera, abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad e ingresó, afortunadamente la luz de luna iluminaba la habitación permitiéndole llegar hasta la cama sin necesidad de encender las luces. Con mucho cuidado bajó a la maga celestial y ella rodó hasta encontrar una posición cómoda abrazando a su almohada mientras Natsu buscaba alguna manta para abrigarla.

-¿Natsu? –dijo Lucy con su voz media dormida.

-Dime.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme abajo? Antes de que llegara Jerall

-… -las manos del mago detuvieron su búsqueda en el armario entendiendo a lo que se refería, pero ya no sentía la misma seguridad que en ese momento, ¿y si ella se enojaba?-. Ehmm solo era una curiosidad.

-¿Sobre? –preguntó curiosa abriendo pesadamente sus ojos para observarlo.

-Tú lees muchos libros sobre romances y esas cosas, ¿verdad, Luce? –cogió una manta y se acercó hacia la cama arropándola, ella sonrió al sentir la calidez y suspiró aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, clara señal de que seguía bajo los efectos de la bebida.

-Sí, son historias muy hermosas, puedo prestarte algún libro, tengo varios que me gustan –dijo entusiasmada y el pelirrosa sonrió divertido.

-¿Y cómo saben los chicos de tus historias cuando se enamoran o les interesa alguna chica? ¿Cómo saben que no es solo amistad? –soltó la pregunta Natsu antes de arrepentirse, si alguien podía solucionar sus dudas era ella y ahora que estaba algo ebria no sospecharía de las preguntas que él le hiciera-. _"El plan perfecto"_

-Oh –respondió sorprendida observándolo y por un instante Natsu temió haber sido descubierto, pero el temor desapareció cuando ella lanzó un gritito de entusiasmo y abrazó con más fuerza su almohada-. Esas son mis partes favoritas de las historias.

-¿Qué?

-Los chicos empiezan a tener dudas, pero se dan cuenta que están enamorados porque se ponen celosos cuando otro chico se acerca a la chica –continuó Lucy-. O cuando alguien trata de lastimarla se enojan y salen a protegerlas, pasan por muchas dudas hasta que finalmente descubren que ellos son quienes quieren hacer felices a las chicas, cuando descubren que ella es lo más importante para ellos y no quieren perderlas; es muy romántico –terminó de hablar Lucy con un suspiro-. Sería muy bonito que alguien me amara de esa forma –murmuró antes de quedarse dormida completamente.

Por su parte, Natsu tenía más preguntas en su mente, pero también varias cosas pasaban por su mente a gran velocidad conforme ella le había explicado. Tal vez debería compartir esta valiosa información con el mago de hielo que le esperaba abajo, pero en su interior el pelirrosa había llegado a una pequeña conclusión que lo ponía feliz aunque no entendiera completamente todo lo que eso significaba.

-Luce… -susurró observando el rostro durmiente de la maga celestial-. Creo que yo te amo de esa forma…

 _ **Continuará…..**_

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta vez es hora de ponernos un poco románticos y un poco de iluminación divina para Natsu y Gray. Estoy muy feliz de ver que más personas están siguiendo mi historia :3

 **-Raan Asakura:** Jajaja espero no haber tardado mucho con la actualización y a riesgo de que te de un infarto al corazón en este capítulo traigo una buena dosis de Jersa, y si, empezará un épico Jerall vs Felix muajajaja.

 **-Gabe Logan:** Minerva será nuestra principal cupido o de lo contrario los chicos demorarían una eternidad en encontrar oportunidades para hablar con las chicas :3

 **-naoferuzu18:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero este también sea de tu agrado y más adelante cubriré ese hueco con un hermoso momento Nalu, pero por ahora aún tengo planes oscuros para ellos xd

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	9. Conquistas y competencias

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **CONQUISTAS Y COMPETENCIAS**

.

Ya era medianoche y la mayoría de magos en la zona dormían plácidamente, excepto dos magos que conversaban aprovechando la hora para no ser interrumpidos ni escuchados por otras personas en la habitación de Natsu.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido lo que dijo Lucy –comentó un moreno, después de escuchar la narración del pelirrosa-. En ese caso nosotros estaríamos ehmm…

-¿Enamorados? –completó Natsu sonriendo, haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja sorprendida-. ¿Qué? Me agrada la idea, me entiendo bastante bien con Luce –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bueno, lo de ustedes era algo obvio, siempre andan juntos a todo lado y te pones como loco cuando alguien le hace un mínimo rasguño.

-Nadie tiene porque tocarla.

-Ah, y eres celoso y posesivo, aún no sé como es que Lucy soporta hacer misiones contigo.

-Cállate hielito, que para todos es un misterio la razón por la que le gustas a Juvia.

-¿Qué insinúas, flamitas?

-Qué es un milagro que alguien se enamore de ti –contraatacó Natsu, golpeando su frente contra la de Gray que se encontraba igual de molesto, pero después de un momento ambos suspiraron resignados y se alejaron.

-A este paso no lograremos nada –comentó el mago de hielo cruzando sus brazos-. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos sirve para estas cosas, me cuesta admitirlo, pero necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Y quién puede ayudarnos en estas cosas? ¿Erza?

Ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No quiero imaginar las cosas que nos obligaría hacer –dijo Gray y el pelirrosa asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Gildarts? –continuó preguntando Natsu después de que ambos superaron la imagen de una Erza ayudándoles.

-No está cerca, y es un pervertido.

-¿El viejo?

-Igual que Gildarts, no está aquí y es un pervertido.

-¿Rogue?

-Se encuentra en una situación similar a nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto… ¡Ya sé, Minerva!

-Le contaría todo a Erza.

-Ahhhh –exclamó exasperado Natsu alborotando sus cabellos-. ¿Es que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos?

-¿Ayudarles en qué, Natsu? –preguntó un adormilado Happy que entraba a la habitación por la ventana.

-¡Happy! Creí que dormías en casa de las chicas –dijo Gray sorprendido.

-Sí, pero Minerva habla mucho mientras duerme –respondió el pequeño sentándose en la cama al lado de Gray, sobando sus ojos para despertar mejor-. ¿En qué necesitan ayuda?

-Bueno, Happy, verás… -se apresuró Natsu en contarle todo lo que habían descubierto recientemente.

-Jajajaja ¿y recién se dieron cuenta? –empezó a burlarse Happy al terminar de escuchar todo.

-¿Quieres decir que tú ya lo sabías? –comentó enfadado el mago de hielo.

-¡Aye! Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, siempre se ponen de mal humor cuando otros chicos se acercan a Lucy y Juvia, y aunque ni ustedes se dieran cuenta, siempre andan cerca de ellas, Mira también lo sabe y el Maestro.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? –esta vez fue Natsu el que interrogó a su compañero.

-Porque ellos me dijeron que era algo que ustedes debían descubrir –contestó inocentemente Happy empezando a comer un pescado, mientras sus amigos se caían para atrás-. Pero puedo ayudarles si quieren, Mira me mandó algo por si acaso.

Ambos magos se sentaron rápidamente observando al gato azul que corría a buscar entre el equipaje lo que la peliblanca le había enviado. Después de un par de minutos, Happy colocó en el centro de la habitación una caja de madera de tamaño mediano cerrada, no tenía ningún adorno que les diera alguna pista sobre su misterioso contenido. Y fue por esa razón, que los tres permanecieron en silencio observándola.

-¡Yo la abriré! –exclamó Natsu ya cansado de esperar, dispuesto abrir la caja por la fuerza.

-¡Espera, Natsu! –gritaron Gray y Happy tratando de detenerlo pero el pelirrosa ya había abierto la caja y observaba con sorpresa el interior.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la caja y al igual que Natsu en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa al ver lo que Mirajane les había enviado.

-Pero qué… -susurró el moreno sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Para qué nos van a servir un grupo de revistas? –refunfuñó el pelirrosa-. Mejor las quemo.

-¡No, Natsu! –dijo el gato mientras sacaba una de la caja-. ¡Esto realmente puede ayudarles!

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo va ayudarnos unas cuantas revistas que leen las chicas? –dijo Gray

-Precisamente por eso nos van ayudar –contestó Happy con seguridad.

-¿Dé que hablas? –interrogó el pelirrosa tratando de entender.

-En estas revistas siempre aparecen consejos para conquistar chicas y las cosas que les gustan. Si ustedes aprenden y siguen estos consejos seguramente Lucy y Juvia jamás se fijarán en otros chicos y se enamoraran solo de ustedes –explicó el más pequeño sonriendo con seguridad mientras alzaba con sus patitas la revista.

-¡Ohhhhh! Tiene razón –exclamaron los dos magos sonriendo al entender el plan.

-Bien, Happy, ¿qué dicen las revistas? –dijo Gray recuperando la confianza.

-¡Aye! Este es el tomo 1 y dice… -empezó a hojear rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-. ¡Aquí está! Dice: "Averigua los interés de la joven a la que deseas conquistar, a las mujeres le encanta los hombres interesados en sus pasatiempos y dispuestos a compartirlos con ellas"

-Eso quiere decir… -comentó Natsu analizando lo leído.

-Deben hacer las cosas que a Lucy y a Juvia les gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres.

-No parece muy difícil –sonrió Gray-. Bien, mañana haremos eso, ahora hay que dormir para ir al entrenamiento.

-Es cierto –apoyó el pelirrosa-. Después de traer cargando a Sting y Lyon no hemos dormido nada. Vete a tu habitación, Gray, quiero dormir –añadió Natsu quitándose su chaqueta para dormir.

-Sí, sí, hasta mañana –respondió indiferentemente el moreno yendo a su habitación.

El día finalizó para ambos jóvenes, y solo sus almohadas fueron conocedoras del plan que cada uno ideó para ponerlo en marcha tan pronto se encontraran con las chicas. Sin embargo, no todo sale como uno lo planea, y este fue uno de esos casos.

-¡NATSUUUU! ¡GRAAAAAAAAY! –Corría desesperado el gato azul tratando de despertar a sus compañeros-. ¡ES TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ambos jóvenes saltaron de sus camas con la última frase y se apresuraron en salir de su habitación mientras terminaban de vestirse. El cabello de ambos se mostraba más alborotado de lo usual, sus ojos se veían somnolientos, y el rostro con una expresión de cansancio.

-Estamos listos, Happy –comentó el pelirrosa terminando de ponerse su chaqueta.

-¡PERO NO PUEDEN IR ASI! –el pobre Happy estaba a un paso de entrar en la desesperación-. ¡Se supone que deben verse bien, y ahora parecen simios!

Los dos magos se dirigieron una mirada para entender el escándalo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y comprendieron todo.

-¡Mierda! –dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de entrar a toda velocidad a su habitación para ducharse y alistarse.

-Necesitaremos un milagro –murmuró el gato al verlos.

Quince minutos después los tres atravesaban corriendo la zona de las casas en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, donde les esperaban todos sus amigos, entre ellos un peliazul que sonreía al lado de Erza ignorando descaradamente la mirada que le dirigía el instructor de la mañana, Felix.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, empezaré dándoles una noticia –empezó hablar el mayor, en el momento en que los tres tardones se unieron al grupo-. Anoche un nuevo participante para el torneo se ha unido, Jerall.

Los susurros entre los presentes no tardó en hacerse presente, pero nadie se mostró en desacuerdo con la tardía inclusión del peliazul, todos eran conocedores de sus habilidades, y muchos de ellos en secreto se habían preguntado porque no estaba entre ellos.

-Cómo todos parecen de acuerdo con esto, continuemos con el entrenamiento. En esta ocasión formaran grupos de 4 personas, pero deberán considerar ciertos requisitos. En sus equipos deben tener un mago especialista en la ofensiva, uno de soporte, un versátil y uno de defensa y ataque. Seguramente no lo sepan, pero en el momento en que ingresaron fueron clasificados en esto cuatro campos, obviamente no les diré en que categoría están, quiero que lo descubran por ustedes mismos.

Uno de los presentes alzó la mano con cierta inseguridad atrayendo la atención de Felix, él asintió en su dirección.

-Se entiende bien lo que es un mago de ofensiva y uno de ataque y defensa, pero, ¿qué quiere decir con versátil y soporte?

-Buena pregunta –respondió el instructor-. El mago de soporte es aquel capaz de defender en la mayoría de situaciones que aparezcan en un combate y brindar el mayor apoyo posible para que el mago de ofensiva pueda alcanzar a su oponente y derrotarlo.

-¿Y el versátil?

-Es aquel capaz de ajustar sus habilidades para apoyar a todo el equipo, debe ser capaz de adecuarse a cualquier situación, cualquier estrategia y brindar el mayor apoyo a los otros tres. Tienen 15 minutos para formar sus equipos, aquellos que no cumplan mis requisitos serán suspendidos de esta prueba instantáneamente. ¡Comiencen!

Todos se dispersaron pensando en sus posibilidades, cada uno de los magos adoptó una pose pensativa tratado de recordar las habilidades de todos y tomar las mejores elecciones posibles. Todos, excepto un pelirrosa que mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de confianza, que empezó a caminar con clara determinación hacia los miembros que él había escogido como parte de su equipo.

-¡Luce, Gray, Juvia, hagamos equipo! –exclamó el pelirrosa sorprendiendo a los tres mencionados.

-Pero no cumpliríamos con los requisitos, Natsu san –respondió la maga de agua con tranquilidad-. Gray sama y usted son magos especializados en el ataque.

-Tiene razón, Natsu –apoyó el mago de hielo pensativo.

-Pero también hace los escudos más resistentes, además de que puede alternar ataque y defensa con bastante rapidez –mencionó Lucy pensativa, entendiendo el plan de su compañero y sonriendo sorprendida de lo ingenioso que había sido Natsu.

-Exacto –sonrió Natsu feliz de que su Luce lo hubiera comprendido todo-. Gray puede ser el mago de ataque y defensa, Juvia sería perfecta para ser el mago de soporte con esas burbujas escudo que crea y puede ayudarte a reforzar las defensas.

-Es cierto, mi agua no afectaría el fuego de Natsu si lo calculo bien y podré apoyarlo desde lejos –apoyó Juvia sonriendo.

-Sí, y Lucy sería nuestra maga versátil, con todos sus espíritus celestiales y su nueva habilidades podrá apoyarnos en todo momento y crear buenos planes –concluyó el pelirrosa orgulloso de su plan.

-Bien, debo admitirlo, esta vez lo pensaste bien, Natsu –comentó el moreno sonriendo-. Me parece genial, hagamos equipo.

-¡Si! Haré equipo con Gray sama –dijo la maga de agua más que feliz, haciendo sonrojar a Gray aunque él único en percatarse fue el pelirrosa.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos hacerlo –dijo la rubia con el puño alzado-. Estoy encendida –añadió sonriente repitiendo la frase de Natsu, logrando que este la observara embobado.

-Se te cae la baba –susurró Gray dándole un codazo en las costillas para que reaccione- Solo la vas asustar si la miras de esa forma.

-Silencio, cubo de hielo –y se obligó apartar su mirada de la maga celestial.

Poco a poco los equipos a su alrededor fueron formándose, Erza hizo equipo con Jerall, Sting y Yukino; mientras que Rogue, había formado equipo con Lyon y dos magos de gremios que no habían conocido hasta el momento, Minerva era parte de un equipo de puras mujeres y así sucesivamente hasta que los 10 minutos concluyeron y todos volvieron a reunirse frete a Félix para la revisión. Ningún equipo fue descalificado, pero nadie se atrevía a relajarse por el momento.

-Lo hicieron bien, ahora empezaremos con una pequeña competencia. Se enfrentaran dos equipos en cada ronda, el primero que coja esta bandera que yo esconderé en un lugar diferente cada vez, será el ganador. Pueden usar cualquier método para impedir que su oponente sujete primero la bandera, pero están prohibidos los ataques mortales. ¿Entendido? –con su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes y al no encontrar objeciones sonrió-. Entonces el primer combate será, el de Minerva contra el de Lucian, ¡Equipos, adelante! Los demás tomen asiento en el césped, observaran todo a través de estas pantallas proyectada por lácrimas.

Los 8 magos se aproximaron, los demás se sentaron tal como habían ordenado y unas pantallas aparecieron frente a ellos aún sin proyectar alguna imagen, Felix desapareció por unos minutos aumentando el suspenso. Al regresar ya no llevaba la bandera y todos aguardaban.

-Recuerden las reglas y den su mejor esfuerzo, ¡Preparados, listos, ya!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Disculpen el super mega retraso en la actualización, mis horarios en la universidad son un caos total, clases todo el día y al llegar a casa caigo muerta de cansancio x.x Es por esto, que a partir de ahora subiré la actualización en fin de semana, si por milagro del universo me dan tiempo libre trataré de subir otro capítulo entre semana, pero con mayor seguridad los fines de semana estaré subiendo capítulo.

 **-Raan Asakura:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capítulo, curiosamente me estaba derritiendo por dentro imaginando que algo así pasara en el anime, creo que podría morir en paz si llegara a suceder xd Después del romance pasemos un poco a la acción y las batallas, y luego vendrá más amorshhh, tengo oscuros planes para todos, incluso para Happy muajajaja

 **-Gabe Logan:** Minerva siempre me ha dado esa sensación de hermano mayor, así que ella será nuestro cupido en este grupo de despistados y poco conocedores del romance como son Gray y Natsu xd

 **-naoferuzu18:** Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo :3 esperemos que los planes de Natsu funcionen y ahora Lucy descubra también sus sentimientos.

- **Flemy Speeddraw:** Disculpa la demora TwT

- **NashoDragneel72:** Ehmmm no sé cómo responderte e.e pero me alegra que te parezca buena mi historia.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	10. Si las tocan mueren

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **SI LAS TOCAN MUEREN**

.

-¡¿Están todos bien?! –exclamó el instructor mientras se levantaba y trataba de divisar algo en medio de todo el polvo que volaba en el aire.

A su alrededor podían escucharse personas levantándose, algunas tosían y otros lanzaban maldiciones hacia el culpable de todo ese caos. El lugar de entrenamiento estaba cubierto de rocas que habían salido volando, algunos árboles se incendiaban y eran rápidamente apagados por otros instructores. Los que habían podido levantaron escudos para protegerse de la explosión, pero absolutamente todos se encontraban cubierto de polvo y cenizas.

Y, en medio de todo ese desastre, se encontraba parado un pelirrosa; abrazando fuertemente a Lucy por los hombros, con una expresión seria y molesta. A su lado, en un pequeño iceberg se encontraban refugiados los otros dos miembros del equipo, Gray abrazando a la maga de agua en una actitud protectora moviendo la cabeza en señal de resignación. Alrededor de ambos se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes del que había sido el equipo adversario.

-Tanto poder… -susurró Felix admirando al equipo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción recordando lo sucedido.

 **-10 minutos atrás-**

El equipo de Minerva había obtenido una victoria aplastante, principalmente gracias a las habilidades y estrategias de la maga, ya que había demostrado una perfecta capacidad de liderazgo; y aunque no se presentaron muchas oportunidades de entablar combates, la victoria de su equipo era indudable.

-Muy bien hecho –felicitó Felix mientras ambos equipos regresaban, y él terminaba de tomar algunos apuntes-. Bien, el siguiente equipo será el de Natsu contra el equipo de Raiji.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Natsu entusiasmado acercándose seguido de los demás.

El otro equipo se encontraba conformado por puros hombres en su mayoría de gran tamaño y musculatura, a excepción del que respondía al nombre de Raiji, de complexión cercana a la de Gray y un llamativo cabello rojo largo amarrado en una coleta. Un mal presentimiento recorrió a las muchachas al sentir como sus contrincantes las observaban minuciosamente, pero prefirieron ignorar la situación para concentrarse en el objetivo de la prueba.

-Recuerden las reglas, mientras más rápido lo consigan, mayor será su puntaje. Preparados, listos ¡Ahora!

Ambos equipos salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque, el anterior lugar donde el equipo de Minerva había encontrado la bandera, y a opinión de todos el mejor lugar para volver a esconderla.

-¡Hey, Natsu, espera! –llamó Gray mientras corría detrás de su amigo-. Debemos hacer un plan.

-¿Un plan? –el pelirrosa se detuvo curioso.

-Exacto, no podemos correr a lo loco buscando la bandera –apoyó la maga de agua parándose al lado del moreno-. Debemos estar preparados ante cualquier ataque.

-Solo los iré quemando conforme vayan apareciendo los del otro equipo –contestó Natsu con simpleza haciendo suspirar a sus compañeros.

-Natsu… -murmuró Lucy.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Lo mejor será que seguir corriendo pero en una formación buena para defendernos y atacar de ser necesario –empezó a explicar la maga celestial, captando la atención de sus compañeros al instante-. Creo que lo mejor será correr en forma de pirámide. Adelante irá Gray, ante cualquier ataque podrá crear un escudo que nos proteja, Natsu irá detrás suyo, al ir en el centro podrá atacar en todas las direcciones y también podrá concentrarse en detectar el aroma de los chicos del otro equipo sin temor de que lo ataquen desprevenido, Juvia y yo iremos a cada lado para poder brindar apoyo tanto a Natsu como a Gray.

-Me parece bien –apoyo Gray sonriendo, mientras los demás asentían y el pelirrosa le regalaba una gran sonrisa a Lucy logrando que esta le dirigiera otra en respuesta-. En marcha entonces.

Siguiendo el plan de Lucy empezaron a correr a través del bosque, y gracias a la ubicación del mago de hielo fueron capaces de bloquear varios ataques, nada potentes, lo que extrañaba a cierta maga de agua. Después de recorrer el lugar por un par de minutos, Natsu encontró un rastro del aroma de Felix, así que empezaron a seguirlo con la esperanza de que eso les llevaría hacia la bandera.

El plan estaba resultando un éxito, incluso lograron vislumbrar la bandera roja ondeando a unos diez metros de donde ellos se encontraban, pero tanta tranquilidad no puede durar por mucho. A nueve metros de la bandera el suelo empezó a temblar haciendo que el equipo se detuviera, sobre las ramas de los árboles se pararon varias personas con la misma silueta de Reiji. El suelo tembló una vez más con fuerza y se dividió formando una gran grieta obligando al equipo a separarse; los chicos saltaron hacia la derecha y las chicas al otro lado, frente a ellos apareció uno de los musculosos con cabello verde sonriendo en dirección hacia ellas.

-Jajaja fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos –exclamó otro de los hombres apareciendo entre los árboles del lado de las jóvenes.

-Los planes de Reiji siempre suelen funcionar –aprobó el último del equipo saliendo del mismo lado que el anterior.

Tanto Lucy como Juvia volvieron a sentir el mismo mal presentimiento que había sentido al inicio de la prueba, pero reforzaron su posición defensiva al sentirse rodeadas, la maga celestial preparó una de sus llaves y dirigió una última a la bandera, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Lucy san… -susurró Juvia dirigiéndole una significativa mirada-. Ellos…

-Lo sé… -respondió su amiga-. Tratemos de distraerlos lo suficiente para que Natsu y Gray consigan la bandera.

Ambas magas observaron a sus compañeros tratando de transmitirles el plan con la mirada, pero ignoraban que en el interior de ellos se desarrollaba un gran debate. Querían ganar y entendían lo que ellas querían hacer, pero otra parte de ellos, una muy grande les gritaba que golpearan a todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarlas. Juvia retrocedió un paso preparándose, volvió a observar a los muchachos y gritó.

-¡Ahora, Gray sama!

Sin previo aviso la maga de agua atacó hacia los últimos que habían llegado con dos fuertes corrientes de agua haciéndolos retroceder ya que los árboles caían cortados por la mitad.

-¡Ábrete puerta de la cabra! ¡Capricornio!

Junto a ella apareció su espíritu celestial que sin perder tiempo embistió contra el hombre de cabellera verde. Al ver que las chicas parecían controlar la ofensiva perfectamente bien, los chicos empezaron a correr hacia la bandera, uno de los hombros se abalanzó contra ellos al mismo tiempo que las ramas de los árboles se extendían tratando de alcanzarlos. Gray fue bloqueando cada uno de los ataques mientras Natsu quemaba las ramas que se interponían, pero a dos pasos de alcanzar la bandera el hombre de verde apareció frente a él saliendo del suelo, al mismo tiempo que Capricornio destruía una copia de rocas. El hombre le dirigió un puñetazo al pelirrosa que logró esquivar saltando hacia atrás cayendo al lado de Gray y siendo rápidamente rodeados por los clones de Reiji.

Por su parte, el original bajó de las ramas cayendo entre las chicas haciéndolas saltar.

-¡Abrete puerta del toro! ¡Taurus! –exclamó Lucy, frente a ella apareció su compañero y Capricornio regresó hasta ubicarse al lado de Juvia.

-¡Que buen cuerpo, Lucy! –exclamó el recién invocado como costumbre logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera mirándola lascivamente.

-Yo también opino lo mismo, ¿verdad Greg? –respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo que su compañero asintiera mientras se acercaba a las chicas-. Solo queremos divertirnos un poco con ustedes.

El combate se volvía más intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo, las chicas atacaban y se defendían, mientras que sus oponentes hacían lo mismo, pero la mirada que ambos hombres les dirigían las ponía nerviosas y tensas. Los chicos no se encontraban en mejor situación, cada vez que trataban de acercarse a la bandera los otros se interponían, y a su vez ellos evitaban que los otros la cogieran, pero la situación que sucedía atrás de ellos también les distraía.

En medio de todo el combate, habían logrado ver las miradas que esos hombres dirigían a sus compañeras, algo que les fastidiaba en sobremanera y les dificultaba recordar que el objetivo era conseguir la bandera.

Lucy fue empujada hacia atrás con fuerza mientras ponía ambos brazos frente a ella para defenderse, mientras que Taurus desaparecía producto de un ataque del hombre musculoso. Este había disparado a gran velocidad un par de rocas, hasta adquirir la fuerza de unas balas que había atravesado al espíritu.

-¡Taurus! Es hora, Capricornio –volvió a coger la llave de su espíritu concentrándose.

Bajo sus pies salió una luz que la iluminó mientras empezaban a surgir los cambios, su cabello suelto se amarró hasta formar un par de trenzas, su atuendo cambio hasta adquirir el característico vestuario que brindaba Capricornio.

Reiji silbó asombrado recorriendo con la mirada la figura de la maga celestial, y Juvia aprovechó ese momento de distracción para concentrarse y atrapar al otro sujeto en su prisión de agua. Capricornio atacó al pelirrojo apoyado de Lucy y la pelea pareció favorecer ambas jóvenes por un tiempo.

Los chicos más tranquilos al ver como ella parecían controlar la situación se enfocaron en su objetivo, y gracias a un salto de Natsu impulsado por un pilar de hielo, logró pasar sobre las defensas de sus adversarios y coger la bandera. El grito entusiasmado de Natsu junto con la sonrisa orgullosa de Gray captaron la atención de sus compañeras logrando distraerlas por un instante que resulto crucial.

El mago de cabello verde desapareció bajo la tierra y apareció inmediatamente tras Juvia apresándola con cuatro pilares que se juntaban a la altura de su cintura, incapaz de usar su agua ya que la tierra que la rodeaba la absorbía rápidamente. Logrando de esta forma que liberara a su compañero y este se apresurara en desaparecer a Capricornio, Lucy tratando de recomponerse pero unas gruesas raíces y ramas se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizándola, regresando su ropa a la normalidad.

-Malditos –dijo Gray enojado preparando sus manos para atacar.

-Pueden quedarse con la bandera, nosotros nos quedaremos con ellas –contestó Reiji despreocupado acercándose a la maga celestial-. Es hermosa, ¿no creen?

El palo de la bandera se rompió bajo la fuerza del pelirrosa que empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

-Aléjate de ella –dijo seriamente, bajo sus pies salía vapor ya que el ambiente se había enfriado por obra de Gray que no apartaba su mirada de Juvia y los hombres que la rodeaban.

-¿Por qué? –desafió el pelirrojo acercando su mano al rostro de Lucy-. Las cosas buenas deben compartirse… -para desagrado de la rubia, el sujeto rozó su rostro con un dedo defendiéndolo por su cuello acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho. Una lágrima de frustración rodó por la mejilla de Lucy, hasta llegar a su mentón y caer silenciosa.

Antes de que la lágrima tocara el suelo una fuerte oleada de fuego impactó contra el pelirrojo incinerando las ramas que apresaban a Lucy, antes de que su cuerpo cayera por la repentina libertad un brazo la capturó por su cintura apegándola al torso que ella reconoció como el de Natsu. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que ella no podía alzar su rostro demasiado, pero sentía su respiración y el latir acelerado de su corazón, también podía percibir como el cuerpo del pelirrosa giraba levemente de un lado a otro atacando a sus enemigos con grandes oleadas de fuego que asemejaban el ambiente al interior de un volcán. Y el brazo con el que atacaba mostraba la aparición de unas escamas rojas. Fue cuestión de segundos para que se escuchara una fuerte explosión y todo alrededor de ellos fuera consumido por las llamas de fuego que empezaban a propagarse rápidamente.

A Lucy le tomó poco tiempo reaccionar y entender que de seguir así destruirán todo el lugar por lo que abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Natsu; aunque ella no recordaba el momento exacto en que le había abrazado.

-Natsu… -susurró tratando de permanecer tranquila-. Estoy bien, gracias.

Las palabras de la rubia llegaron a la mente de Natsu algo lejanas, pero fue suficiente para que él sintiera una oleada de alivio que barrió con toda la ira que había sentido. Se obligó a respirar profundamente concentrándose en el cuerpo que mantenía apegado a sí mismo, su brazo recuperó la normalidad rápidamente y el fuego desapareció; pero los cuerpos de los sujetos del otro equipo se encontraban tirados inconscientes, con varias quemaduras.

Gray había previsto lo que sucedería en el momento en que el pelirrojo se había atrevido acercarse a Lucy, avanzó en dirección a Juvia; tratando de controlar el poder heredado por su padre, pero no pudo controlar la fuerza con la que estrelló dos martillos de hielo en los cuerpo de los tipos que rodeaban a la maga de agua. Todo sucedió tan rápido que la peliazul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o decir nada. Apenas los sujetos cayeron al suelo, y la prisión de tierra desapareció pudo sentir la primera oleada de fuego producida por Natsu al atacar, con su brazo derecho abrazo la cintura de Juvia obligándola a que se apegara a él, e inmediatamente creo un iceberg a su alrededor que reforzó varias veces, manteniendo en todo momento a la maga de agua a su lado; protegiéndola.

Fue así como el combate llegó hasta el lugar donde todos observaban por la lacrima y ahora todos empolvados y cubiertos de ceniza observaban sorprendido al equipo vencedor. Al sentir las voces de todos tanto Gray como Natsu fueron conscientes de lo que había sucedido, el pelirrosa tomo conciencia de lo cerca que se encontraba el cuerpo de la rubia, lo que le hizo sobresaltar y liberar a Lucy de su abrazo con delicadeza asegurándose que pudiera mantenerse en pie desviando su rostro hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo. Escapando de la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía ella, y sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que también había aparecido en el rostro de Lucy.

Gray por su parte se encontraba en una situación muy similar con la diferencia de que Juvia no parecía muy dispuesta a dejar de abrazarlo aun cuando ya había desaparecido el iceberg y el moreno no encontraba como ocultar su rostro.

-Waow, eso es más de lo que esperaba –interrumpió Felix acercándose con una gran sonrisa-. Obviamente son los vencedores, ¡Felicidades!

Los gritos de aprobación y felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar pues todo recordaban lo depravados que habían tratado de ser los del otro equipo, pasaron sobre los cuerpos inconscientes sin darles una segunda mirada hasta que el instructor se detuvo evaluando todo el desastre.

-Por hoy suspenderemos las prácticas, tenemos que arreglar todo este terreno –la noticia se recibió entre exclamaciones de aprobación y todos empezaron a retirarse incluido él hasta que recordó-. Ah, cierto, que alguien se lleve a esos sujetos a la enfermería, ehmm ustedes… háganlo –termino de hablar señalando a los últimos que quedaban y se marchó ignorando las protestas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Voy a volverme loca con las clases, pero aquí el capítulo semanal :3 ¿Qué tal pasaron semana santa? Yo siento que me he vuelto un sensual mamut por todo lo que comí, mucha suerte a todos en sus estudios y espero leerlos pronto en el próximo capítulo.

 **-naoferuzu18:** Ha llegado el momento de verse geniales ante las chicas xd

- **Flemy Speeddraw:** Jajaja se me ocurrió por una vez hacer que Natsu sea el de las ideas, su instinto es mantenerse cerca de Lucy ya luego se le ocurren las explicaciones xd

- **Carlos29:** Yo también espero poder tener tiempo más seguido, espero este capítulo compense un poco la espera.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	11. Primera oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD**

.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail que participaban en el Torneo se encontraban en la casa de las jóvenes. Lucy y Juvia habían querido cambiarse de ropa después de la última prueba, pero Natsu y Gray se habían negado a dejarlas solas alegando que en cualquier momento podrían volver aparecer los sujetos con los que habían luchado, por lo que ahora ellos se encontraban en la sala esperándolas mientras recibían las reprimendas de Erza.

-Casi destruyen todo el lugar, ¿qué diría el Maestro si tuviera que pagar por las reparaciones?

-Yo creo que nos felicitaría por protegerlas –interrumpió Gray con su usual tono indiferente. Pero un codazo de Natsu en sus costillas le hizo reaccionar a sus palabras. La pelirroja empezaba a fulminarlo con la mirada, como si calculara cuanto tiempo le tardaría cortarlo en pedacitos-. D-digo, el Maestro siempre dice que nos apoyemos, y b-bueno…

-En eso tienes razón, esos sujetos se merecían lo que les hicieron y más –afirmó Erza cruzando sus brazos molesta, mientras que el mago de hielo suspiraba aliviado.

-Los debí volver cenizas –exclamó el pelirrosa golpeando su puño contra su mano.

-Mejor que no lo hiciste, te hubieran descalificado –refutó la pelirroja observándolo-. Pero con las heridas que tenían, no creo que ellos puedan continuar en el entrenamiento.

Entre los jóvenes empezó a reinar el silencio, mientras cada uno empezaba a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, pero unos pasos en las gradas los sacaron de ese ambiente y ver como ingresaban las dos magas con una expresión más tranquila. Disimuladamente, Gray se movió a un lado del sofá, dejando el espacio suficiente para que la maga de agua se sentara junto a él. Lucy, que había alcanzado a ver el detalle, animó a su amiga a tomar asiento mientras ella se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de Natsu, que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Cómo se sienten? –preguntó Erza observándolas.

-Mucho mejor, después de una ducha logramos relajarnos –respondió la maga celestial con una sonrisa.

-Juvia se siente muy feliz porque Gray sama la protegió de esos magos depravados –añadió la maga de agua con cierta timidez y un sonrojo en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido.

Todos rieron al ver como el mencionado giraba el rostro hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su expresión avergonzada. El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse interrumpió el tierno momento, y a los pocos segundos ingresó a la sala un joven de cabellera azul y tatuaje en un lado de su rostro, que no dudo en sentarse junto a Erza mientras saludaba a los demás con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijeron los examinadores? –empezó la pelirroja.

-Parece que expulsaran a ese grupo de magos con los que combatieron, y nos darán un par de días libres hasta que reparen todo –explicó Jellal sin perder su buen humor-. Dijeron que podríamos salir a la ciudad siempre y cuando regresáramos para dormir.

La noticia fue bien recibida por las chicas, que no tardaron en ponerse de pie.

-Al fin, me encantaría ir a una librería y por algo de ropa.

-Juvia necesita más materiales para sus manualidades.

-Yo quiero buscar nuevos trajes y armaduras.

Los chicos por su parte solo las observaron, recordando lo mucho que podían tardar en sus salidas cuando ellas iban de compras.

-Vamos, chicos, será una salida divertida –añadió Erza entusiasmada aproximándose a la puerta.

-Siempre demoran mucho en esas cosas –protestó el pelirrosa.

-Además no nos necesitan para hacer esas cosas de chicas –le apoyó Gray cruzando los brazos con expresión aburrida.

Justo en ese momento, detrás de las jóvenes pasaba volando Happy que al escuchar las respuestas de sus amigos perdió la concentración y casi impacta contra el suelo. Rápidamente buscó en su pequeña mochila verde la revista que les había enviado Mirajane y la alzó lo más visiblemente posible detrás de ellas haciendo grandes muecas en su rostro, solo para que sus amigos observaran. El primero en darse cuenta fue Gray, que tardó un segundo en atar los cabos sueltos y levantarse de golpe al recordar algo tan obvio.

-P-Pero sería interesante ir con ustedes –dijo apresuradamente, con un ligero tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Nos acompañará, Gray sama? –preguntó Juvia animándose.

-Claro, será divertido.

-¿De qué hablas, cubo de hielo? Hace un momen… -las palabras del pelirrosa se detuvieron al seguir con la mirada lo que su compañero observaba fijamente hasta percatarse de la presencia de Happy-. ¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Qué te sucede, Natsu? –preguntó Lucy preocupada por el repentino grito.

-Ahhh es que… ehmm había olvidado que quería leer un libro –respondió lo más rápido que pudo el pelirrosa tratando de improvisar.

-¿Un libro? Creí que eso no te interesaba mucho –comentó la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

-Sí, pero como Luce lee tanto pues me ha dado curiosidad por leer y quería que me recomendara uno –inventó Natsu a toda prisa esperando que le creyeran e ignorando la mirada de resignación de sus dos amigos.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Natsu! –celebró Erza adoptando su actitud de hermana mayor-. Me alegra ver que estás madurando y tienes interés en aprender más cosas. Entonces, ¡vayamos de una vez!

Abandonaron el hogar conversando animadamente entre ellos, mientras Happy suspiraba resignado y volvía a guardar la revista para dirigirse a la nevera y coger unos sabrosos pescados y disfrutar de la casa para él.

-Se necesitará un milagro para que esto funcione –murmuró el pequeño gato volviendo a suspirar con cansancio y preocupación por el futuro amoroso de sus compañeros.

Por otra parte los jóvenes caminaban en parejas; Jellal le iba contando a Erza todas las actividades que había estado realizando el último mes, y a su vez ella le narraba también sus últimas experiencias en los trabajos que había realizado. Detrás de ellos caminaban Gray y Juvia, la segunda aún demasiado entusiasmada por el repentino interés del mago de hielo por acompañarles, así que había empezado a sumergirse en una nueva fantasía.

-¿Qué materiales necesitas comprar? –mencionó el moreno sacándola de sus ilusiones.

-Un poco de lana, algunas telas, un poco de esponja y algunas cosas más –no muy segura de que ese fuera un tema interesante para él.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –dijo Gray algo confundido, incapaz de hallar la respuesta por si solo con la lista de la maga. Al darse cuenta de lo brusco que había sonado su pregunta se apresuró en arreglarlo-. Lo digo porque no parece que vayas a usar todo eso junto, ¿o si?

-¿Eh? No, pensaba usarlo en un nuevo peluche y una chompa –respondió tímidamente la maga de agua volviendo a sonrojarse, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno que rápidamente descubrió la razón.

-¿Son para mí?

-S-si, pero si Gray sama no los quiere…

-Me gustan las chompas con cuello alto –le interrumpió Gray sin apartar su mirada del frente, mientras que Juvia lo observaba sorprendida-. De preferencia que sea de un color oscuro.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Juvia al cabo de unos momentos, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa y la ilusión que le hacían las palabras del joven, además de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-. He visto unos modelos que creo le quedarían genial, Gray sama, es que Gray sama se ve muy bien con todo. ¿Podría tomarle algunas medidas para hacer la chompa? Quisiera que quede perfecta.

-No veo porque no –sonrió de lado el mago de hielo mientras su acompañante se sumergía en una larga explicación de los detalles que emplearía en la confección de la chompa. Tenía que admitir que la conversación no resultaba tan aburrida como él imaginaba.

Con pequeñas respuestas parecía contentar a la maga, ocasionando que le sonriera reiteradas veces causándole ternura a Gray, aunque se decía a si mismo que jamás lo mencionaría en voz alta.

Atrás de ellos caminaban en silencio la última pareja. Natsu aún se encontraba sumergido en sus propias ideas, como siempre había hablado sin pensar minutos antes y ahora no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer. ¿Existiría algún libro interesante que no lo hiciera aburrirse después de leer 10 páginas? Tal y como él conocía a su compañera, sabía que ella le haría preguntas sobre su avance en el libro por lo que estaría obligado a terminar de leerlo. Podía sentir como su cerebro parecía derretirse por lava en su búsqueda de alguna solución.

-Hacen una bonita pareja –comentó la maga celestial, observando cálidamente a los jóvenes que caminaban delante suyo.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó confundido el pelirrosa, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Gray y Juvia, por supuesto –contestó Lucy, apartando su vista de la pareja para fijarse en su compañero divertida-. Aunque Erza y Jellal también se ven bien juntos.

-Mmm creo que si –dijo Natsu después de pensarlo por un momento-. A las chicas les interesa bastante ese tema de las parejas, ¿verdad?

-Es bonito cuando tus amigos encuentran a la persona correcta, porque entonces los ves felices –Lucy sonrió cálidamente volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

-¿Y cómo saben que es la persona correcta? ¿Por el olor? ¿O porque es más fuerte? –la curiosidad del mago volvió aflorar causando que la joven a su lado riera divertida.

-Claro que no, Natsu, cada persona lo siente de una manera diferente –al ver la mirada confundida del pelirrosa, Lucy hizo una breve pausa antes de explicarle-. Mmm creo que es cuando encuentras a alguien a quien quieres proteger y a su vez esa persona también te protege, alguien con quien tienes confianza y disfrutas pasar tiempo a su lado, una persona con la cual puedes sonreír, llorar, luchar, soñar, equivocarte y levantarte con la seguridad de que esa persona no te abandonará, sino que estará a tu lado apoyándote.

-Y entonces te enamoras de esa persona… -añadió Natsu sin poder apartar la mirada del perfil de la maga celestial, durante su explicación una hermosa expresión había aparecido en su rostro cautivando al pelirrosa.

-Exacto –le sonrió Lucy encontrándose con su mirada por lo que giró rápidamente su rostro tratando de ocultar el repentino sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro-. Ehmm, creo que dijiste que querías leer un libro, ¿con qué género te gustaría empezar?

La súbita pregunta arrancó al pelirrosa de su momento de contemplación, tuvo que controlar las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente, su cerebro aún no había ideado ninguna solución.

-Cualquiera –respondió lo más honestamente posible, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Lucy.

-¿Cualquiera?

-Solo quiero uno que no me haga dormir después de leer diez páginas –explicó tratando de no sonar tan desinteresado-. Es decir, ya sabes, nada de diccionarios o esos libros súper pesados que lee Levy.

-Ahh, creo que hay uno que podría gustarte, lo leí hace tiempo, trata sobre un dragón.

-¿Un dragón? ¿Qué clase de dragón?

-No lo recuerdo bien, lo leí hace mucho, pero trata sobre un dragón que busca a la futura reina de los dragones, una humana. Es una historia muy bonita y romántica. Aunque espera… si es de romance no creo que te guste mucho, tal vez deb…

-¡Es perfecta, Luce! Quiero leer esa historia –le interrumpió el pelirrosa repentinamente entusiasmado, se sentía identificado con la historia y moría por saber lo que sucedería-. _"Con la ayuda de ese libro y la guía de Happy podré acercarme más a Luce"_

-En ese caso lo leeré contigo, me gustaría volver a recordar toda la historia –dijo Lucy volviendo a sonreír, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de respuesta por parte del pelirrosa.

El camino a la ciudad estuvo lleno de risas y bromas entre todos, ya que la zona de entrenamiento no se encontraba tan alejada de la ciudad pudieron llegar después de una larga caminata de media hora. Tal y como esperaban el lugar se encontraba repleto de personas que caminaban apresuradamente entre las calles, y el grupo no tardó en dividirse para poder realizar todas las compras que las chicas deseaban.

La primera en alejarse a toda velocidad fue Erza seguido de un muy paciente Jellal, ya que la pelirroja acababa de ver una tienda de disfraces y mostraba su entusiasmo como si se tratara de una niña.

-Será mejor que vayan avanzando chicos, tal vez Erza demore un poco en la tienda –se disculpó el peliazul.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez Erza se sienta mal –refutó la rubia conociendo a su amiga.

-Tranquila, yo estaré con ella –contestó Jellal sonriendo ante la idea, señal que todos captaron y aceptaron dejarlos a solas despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

En la tienda de disfraces Erza se encontraba algo confundida entre un traje de conejo o un traje de un gato, la vendedora le afirmaba que ambos trajes le quedaban bien lo que hacía avergonzar a la pelirroja y tener mayores dificultades para decidirse.

-¿Por qué no se prueba este? –dijo la vendedora sacando un hermoso vestido de novia al estilo chino.

-Waoooow –exclamó Erza con los ojos brillantes-. Pero… no sé… es muy femenino…

-Pruébatelo, Erza –le animó su acompañante con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, señorita, le quedará hermoso, también tenemos uno para su novio –apoyó la vendedora señalando un traje masculino del mismo estilo, causando el sonrojo del mago y el nerviosismo en la pelirroja.

-N-no somos –n-novios –trató de contradecir Erza, pero su rostro sonrojado con su actitud nerviosa conferían un aspecto tan tierno que fue confundido por timidez.

Las encargadas de la tienda sonrieron y aprovecharon el estado de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes para llevarlos hacia los vestuarios, una vez en ellos los dos trataron de auto convencerse de que no habría nada de malo por usar los trajes, ¿qué podría salir mal?

- _"Solo son unos disfraces, los del gremio se reirían de mi si me vieran temblando ante un vestido… no es como si fuera a casarme con Jellal"_ –se repetía mentalmente Erza mientras se cambiaba, alguien tan fuerte como ella no sería derrotada por un vestido de novia chino.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los salía del vestuario, ambas encargadas se miraron entre si preocupadas por haberse excedido, pero el movimiento de una de las puertas abrirse alejó de sus mente cualquier arrepentimiento. Jellal había salido primero y poco faltó para que ambas cayeran desmayadas por un derrame nasal. Con cierto nerviosismo y timidez, el mago revisó por quinta vez como se veía frente a un espejo antes de pararse frente a la puerta del vestidor de la pelirroja.

-¿Erza, estás bien? –preguntó preocupado al no escuchar ningún sonido de la habitación.

-S-si, ya salgo.

La puerta se abrió y Jellal retrocedió un par de pasos para admirar con detenimiento como el traje se apegaba a la figura de Erza en los lugares correctos. El vestido era color blanco, manga corta con detalles dorados en el pecho entrecruzándose hasta cobrar la forma de una flor, con un ligero escote; el vestido se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego caía suavemente sobre las caderas y sus piernas.

-Estás hermosa… -susurró el peliazul demasiado sorprendido, hasta que un par de risitas nerviosa detrás suyo lo hizo reaccionar y ver como Erza lo observaba con el rostro completamente rojo-. Digo, ehmm te queda genial, deberías llevártelo.

-Sí, tienes razón, tu traje también lo llevaré por si quieres volver a usarlo –respondió en voz baja la pelirroja con el rostro avergonzado negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Volveré a usarlo, si tú también usas el vestido –respondió inmediatamente Jellal, resignado a que su mente se negara a pensar antes de hablar, logrando que Erza se avergonzara más y volviera a entrar al vestidor.

Jellal reprimió las ganas de darse un cabezazo contra la puerta antes de seguir el ejemplo de su compañera y cambiarse nuevamente. Al acercarse a pagar, ambos ya se encontraban más relajados y bromeaban ligeramente sobre la reacción que habían tenido las encargadas al ver al peliazul.

Una vez fuera, y con los trajes ya guardados gracias a la magia de Erza empezaron un nuevo camino buscando a sus amigos; aunque uno de ellos aún seguía pensando sobre lo sucedido en la tienda junto a nuevos pensamientos sobre un futuro que parecía agradarle en sobremanera.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana :3 es hora de ponernos un poco más románticos; ¿cómo les fue en su semana? La mía fue tranquila, fue la calma antes de la tormenta que llamamos exámenes . Tengan una bonita semana, saludos a todos y mucha suerte.

 **-naoferuzu18:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo :3 un Natsu celoso es genial, hubiera deseado ver escenas similares en el anime

- **Blue-Azul-Acero:** Entiendo tu punto, y creo que tienes razón, sin embargo tampoco me gusta forzar las cosas para que sean equivalentes, en este capítulo di un poco más de prioridad al nalu porque en esta pareja los dos recién andan descubriendo sus sentimientos, mientras que en el gruvia, los sentimientos de Juvia ya están más que claros y solo hay que trabajar en que Gray se dé cuenta. La opción de hacer un capítulo por pareja me encanta, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo y solo terminaría alargando la historia eternamente uwu

- **Gabe Logan:** Si, pero en el de los caza tesoros no hubo ningún pervertido con afanes de toquetearla (es horrible cuando tratan de tocar a una chica uwu). Debo admitir que me gusta más el Stardress de Capricornio desde que lo vi en la película xd

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


End file.
